What if Bardock had survived?
by shima orealu
Summary: What if Bardock has seen the vison of his son defeating Frieza before he went up against him? What if Bardock, instead of trying to defeat Frieza, had decided to go find his son and train him so that one day his vision would come true?
1. Chapter 1

My second fic up, readers. I had a bit of a writer's block with my other story, but never fear, I will continue working on it. I just decided to start posting this one as well.

Disclaimer (which I will not repeat after this chapter): I do not own Dragonball Z, etc.l

What if Bardock had seen the vision of his son defeating Frieza before he went up against him? What if Bardock, instead of trying to defeat Frieza himself, had decided to go and find his son and train him so that one day his vision of his son defeating Frieza would come true? That brings us to our story.

Bardock stumbled into the bar "People, listen to me! Frieza is going to destroy this planet. You have to get out of here!"

Several Saiyans laughed "Yeah, right Bardock."

"You sound like you need a drink."

"And you look like you've had too many." More laughs.

Bardock growled "Listen to me!" He stumbled as he had another vison. A boy, no a man who looked like him was fighting Frieza. The man beat Frieza. The man...was his son. He gasped as he came back from his vison. He now knew that someone could beat Frieza, and that someone wasn't him, but if he got to his son...he had to leave now. He was running out of time! He stumbled out to the docking bay. He met resistance there. He said "Let me pass."

"Bardock, go to that tanks. You're half dead again."

Bardock knocked the man out of the way. When another man barred him he yelled "Frieza ordered the recall of the Saiyan infants sent off world."

"Even if he did, you're in no shape to..."

Bardock pushed the man out of his way and blasted him. "I'm going after my son."

"You can't take that ship. It's elite."

"See if I care." He blasted him too. He then got into the ship and pulled it out of station. Frieza wouldn't be able to sense his ship if it went into hyperdrive. Where did they send his son again? Wasn't it a planet called Ea-rth? "Computer, hyperdrive to Earth. Activate." He was slammed back in the seat and he blacked out.

A week later...

Bardock woke up. He had crash landed on Earth. He felt better than before though. Some of his injuries had healed. Now, where was his son? His ship should have left a energy signature. He climbed out of his ship and clicked on his scouter. He soon found his son's ship. It looked like it had just crashed. Elite ships really were faster than standard ships then. He opened the pod. his son was screaming. Bardock put his hand over his ears and yelled "Quit that. You're going to make my ears bleed!"

The baby looked at him. Bardock said "Kakkarot, I am your father. Do you understand?" The baby bit him. Bardock slapped him. The infant looked surprised. Bardock said "If you want me to feed you, you better not do that again."

Kakkarot looked at him and laughed.

Bardock dropped the infant on his rear. "Gross!" Kakkarot laughed. Bardock stressmarked "This is going to be a long few years." He picked the baby back up and said "You're coming with me." Kakkarot came along them with few struggles. Bardock carried the boy under his arm and they soon came upon a stream.

Bardock said "Bath time." Kakkarot started screaming. Bardock said "You're going first." He dunked his son under the water and washed him and his clothes off. He then sat him down on a rock to dry out and got in himself. He scrubbed himself and his clothes and got most of the blood and grime off. He got out and said 'Now, we go hunting.

Two years later...

Bardock had built a house in the forest and they lived there. "Dad!"

"Kakkarot?"

"Let's go!" (Note: at least for the purposes of my story, Saiyan infants mature faster than human ones when they are raised by Saiyan parents)

Bardock laughed "You think you're ready?"

The three year old cried "Yeah!"

Bardock smiled "Today was the day of his son's first kill, his first hunt. They went, stalking a bear.

Kakkarot said "I got it." He went off on his own. Bardock let him, but listened for trouble and monitored the situaton with his scouter. He soon heard a cry of pain and a yell of rage. He went to where he heard his son scream. He saw a bear rising up with his son beneath it. Blood was coming from its neck. Bardock took the bear.

Tears were running down his son's face, but he made no sound. Bardock held up his head and saw deep scratches on his face. 'Good boy. Already he is learning not to show weakness or fear.' He said "My son. Today you have become a true Saiyan. You have made me proud, my son."

So, what do you guys think? R and R. Catch you later. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two for those of you who have been waiting on it. I hope you like it, and in response to some earlier comments, Bardock is a Saiyan and among Saiyans it is seen as being week to show emotion in front of just anyone, so he would teach his son this, also, most of all their talk will be written in English, but they're really speaking in Saiyago. I will also point out that, at least for the point of my story, Saiyan children mature faster than human children do. That is why he's acting more like an older child than a two to three year old. For any other concerns, you will just have to keep reading the story, although I don't mind you voicing them in a review. Onto the chapter.

Tears were running down his son's face, but he made no sound. Bardock held up his head and saw deep scratches on his face. 'Good boy. Already he is learning not to show weakness or fear.' He said "My son. Today you have become a true Saiyan. You have made me proud, my son"

Kakkarot looked up at his father. He had finally called him son. He had made him proud "Dad..."

Bardock said "Go clean out your wound in the stream. I will prepare dinner."

"Yes, father." Bardock smiled. Kakkarot went off to the stream. He hissed as he washed out the cut on his face. It continued to bleed. He found a plant nearby and took some of its leaves with a mouthful of water from the stream and chewed them up. He put it on his scratches. It was something his father had shown him. It stung, but it stopped the bleeding.

Bardock skinned the animal. He wouldn't use the fur to make a garment as usual because it was summer. He would make his son a necklace out of some of the bear's claws and sinew instead. It was ready when his son returned. Bardock said "The tropy of your first kill." He held it out to him.

Kakkarot put it on. "Thank you father."

"After dinner we train."

"On what today?"

Bardock could almost feel excitement coming from his son. He smiled. He had never seen someone so eager to train. He said "Evasion manuevers."

His son's face lost some of its eagerness. "Awww. I thought you meant real training."

Bardock cuffed him and said "There is more to fighting than brute force, so there is more to training than strength training. If you're enemy is stronger or smarter than you, you must fight them in other ways."

Kakkarot complained "But evasion isn't fighting."

Bardock said "What comes after it is."

"It is? How come you don't show me that?"

"Because you're not good at evasion yet."

Kakkarot said, hopeful, "If I get good at it, can we train for real?"

"Yes."

"Alright!"

Bardock said "Now, I will track you. Go. You know the limits of where you can go." Kakkarot ran off. Bardock waited ten minutes, then went in after his son. He wouldn't use the scouter unless there was a emergency. He left it turned off. His son hadn't left any signs, so he tracked him by scent. He lost him at the river. He then crossed the river and looked again. There were still no tracks or signs of his prescence until he saw some bark scratched off a tree, by what looked like a boot. He called "I found you. Come down." No answer. He grew slightly concerned and turned on his scouter. No ki signature on the tree, but there was one very close. Something jumped on his back and knocked him down. He twisted around to face it and met his grinning son. He said "Good. Evasion and deception. What you did would work for an ambush if you had more on your side waiting or if you had weaker enemies, but not for stronger ones. You must avoid detection. Evasion training will continue, but now, physical traning."

Kakkarot said "Alright!"

Bardock said "You will train your tail today."

Kakkarot cried "No tail training!"

Bardock said "Yes, tail training." The boy held his tail. Bardock said "It is your weakness. Weaknesses must be fixed, and so, you will train your tail."

Kakkarot said quietly, "But it hurts..."

Bardock turned around "What did you say?" Kakkarot winced. Bardock said "It hurts, you say?" He yelled "Do you ever admit pain to the enemy?"

"But you're not my enemy!"

"When I'm training you I am! Do you ever admit to pain?"

"No."

"Do you ever do anything to show weakness?"

"No."

"Good boy. Now, on to your training." Bardock grabbed his son's tail and picked him up by it. He went limp for a moment, then he tried to attack. He managed to scratch Bardock's arm. Bardock squeezed harder and his son passed out. He was improving. He let go of his son's tail and carried him back home. Close to their home, Kakkarot woke up. He asked "Are you my father again?

"Yes."

"Did I do good?"

"You met my expectations."

So, there's chapter two for you. Don't forget to R and R. Catch you later. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers. I'm being rather productive, aren't I? I've put up a chapter for Goku, a Genius and two (including this one) for this story. Updating this much is unusual for me, so be thankful. Hope you like the chapter. Here it goes.

Close to their home, Kakkarot woke up. He asked "Are you my father again?

"Yes."

"Did I do good?"

"You met my expectations."

Kakkarot asked "Where are we going?"

Bardock said "Home to eat."

"But we diddn't do any real training."

Bardock said "We will do sparring training only for a half hour each day until you get better at everything else, understood?"

"Yes, father." They went home.

Three years later...

Bardock had begun to think that they wouldn't even be searched for. He had expected more from Frieza than that. He son was five years old now and he was in an exploring mood. He had promised to take him along to town this day. The boy hadn't been with him to town since he could defend himself decently, around age one or so. "Kakkarot."

"Yes, father?"

"You must control yourself when we arrive. You will behave when we go to the town."

"Yes, father."

Bardock half smiled watching his son having trouble containing his excitement. He looked at his face. The scratch of three years ago had become a scar very similar to his own. He wondered again of the fate of his elder son and of his prince. Would Frieza have killed them. If he was in Frieza's place he would have, but the lizard was twisted. Who knew what he would do. He was interruped out of his thoughts by his son.

"Father?"

"Kakkarot?"

"What are you thinking?"

"None of your business. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, are we going to fly?" He asked, hoping that they would.

BArdock said "Yes."

"Yes!"

Bardock smiled. "How good are you at flying?"

"Good." Kakkarot answered somewhat hesitatingly.

Bardock said "Let's see. The town is North of here. You start off." Kakkarot looked at him. Bardock said "Let's races."

Kakkarot grinned. "Ok!" He hovered, then took off. Bardock followed him and heard his son laugh. Bardock smiled. He was innocent still, unusual for a Saiyan his age. They were soon at the town. Kakkarot looked around in wonder. He asked "What is all this?" "What is that thing?" "What is that one wearing?" "Is that a female?" "How come nobody else has a tail?" "What are those houselike places?" "How do they make it different colors?"

Bardock sighed. He knew this was coming, that's why he put off taking his son to town. His son was full of curiosity. He said "This is a town, it is a place where a lot of people live. That is a horse. That one is a female and she is wearing something called a dress. No one else has a tail because they're human, not Saiyan, the houselike places are called stores and they are different colors because they are painted."

Kakkarot let out a new flood of questions. "Why do a lot of people live here? What is a horse for? Do all females look like that? What's a human? Why are they different? What's a store? What's painted mean?"

Bardock stressmarked. He said "Humans like to live in big groups. A human is like a Saiyan with no tail. A horse is for transport, like a ship. Females look more or less the same. Stores are places where a person exchanges something that one has for something one wants. Paint is basically man-made color."

Kakkarot said "Oh...how come I don't understand what they're saying?"

Bardock said "Because you can only speak Saiyago and they're not speaking Saiyago. Enough questions for now. Be silent and observe."

Kakkarot watched as they went to several stores and his father gave men pieces of metal and paper and they gave him things. He asked "What's in those bags? Is it food?"

Bardock said "Not yet. These bags are full of seeds."

"Seeds."

"To make plants with. I'm going to plant a fiels. We have to eat more than meat."

"Oh..." Bardock handed a bag to his son and said "Don't lose any. They are important."

"Yes, father."

Ther merchants knew Bardock and treated him with respect. It made Bardock wonder sometimes if the humans could sense ki or auras at least. The merchant asked "Is that your son, Mr. Bardock? He looks just like you."

"Yes, he is my son."

A woman barged in yelling "Thessa!" The merchant said "What's wrong Diari?"

"I thought I saw..." She tapered off when she saw Bardock and looked down. She looked at both Saiyans and then back down. She said, quietly, "There are two of him."

Bardock smiled "Diari, this is my son."

She looked up at him. "You have a son? Where is his mother?"

Bardock frowned. "You get too personal, woman. His mother is dead."

She looked ashamed. She said "Oh, Bardock, I'm sorry." Suddenly explosions and screams were heard.

Bardock jerked his head toward the direction it sounded like they were coming from. He said "Kakkarot, stay here."

"No."

"I said stay!"

Kakkarot cried "No!"

Bardock yanked his son'ts tail hard, which knocked him out. He said "Watch him, Thessa."

"Yes, Mr. Bardock."

Diari said "I'm coming too."

Bardock said "Don't get hurt." He took off in the air and she took off on her airbike. In town, there was one of Frieza's soldiers. He didn't recognize the guy. Frieza had a lot of soldiers. He said "What are you doing?"

The soldier turned around "Bardock?"

There's chapter three folks. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to R and R. Catch you later. 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter, everyone. I hope it hasn't been too long in the coming. You should also notice that it's much longer than my usual chapters. I hope you enjoy it.

The soldier turned around "Bardock?"

"I am Bardock."

"Why hasn't the population here been destroyed? It was assumed that you son had failed and I was sent...Frieza, he thought you were dead. I've got to tell him..."

Bardock said "No you don't..." He snatched the scouter from the man's face and crushed it.

The man looked startled "What are you doing Bardock?"

"How many more of you are there?"

He said "A squad. Frieza thought a squad of third class should be sent in since an infant was defeated, but by what I've seen so far, I don't see how that happened."

Bardock thought 'Four third class. I can handle them. He demanded "How many ships?"

"Only one."

"Good. Where is it?"

The man looked at Bardock again, suspiciously this time "What are you up to Bardock? You're acting strangely. Did your ship get damaged and you want a ride back? If you want that, go and finish your son's mission. It shouldn't take very long, especially for you..."

Bardock growled and picked the man up by the throat and started chocking him.

The man looked at him with wide eyes, still not understanding what was going on. "Bardock!"

Bardock said "I would rather you put up a fight before I kill you." He dropped the man disgusted. Soon the man's team mates showed up. He didn't recognize them either, but he saw the man's tail unfold and saw the others, they were all Saiyans, he had expected it was so. He said "You fools! You fight for the lizard that destroyed your world!"

A female said "But, it was an asteroid. Frieza said..."

Bardock said "I warned you! Remember?" They thought back. Bardock gave them a few minutes, then he said "We may be the only Saiyans left. I don't want to kill you. I want our race to survive. Join me against Frieza!" They looked at him.

The older female said "You're loyal to this planet, Bardock? That must be why you haven't completed your son's mission."

Bardock said "This is my new home."

The leader said "This mudball doesn't matter. Bardock, you mean to tell us that Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta-sei?"

Bardock said "Yes."

"Why? We all worked as soldiers for him, he's thousands of times as powerful as us at least..."

Bardock said "He fears us. He fears that one day a Supersaiyan will riise and defeat him, so he killed us off."

"Supersaiyan is just a legend."

"It is real."

"How do you know?" He looked at Bardock frightened "You have not achieved it?" If there was anyone likely other than the king, it was Bardock.

Bardock said "No, I have not achieved it, but I had another vision. It was the reason I left instead of facing off Frieza. I saw my son, as a supersaiyan."

"He's alive?"

"Yes."

The leader said "In any case, if your vision is true, it is years in the future. Also, we will believe nothing until we see proof of your claim."

Bardock said "Fair enough. It is recorded on my ship's video log. Come." They followed him.

Diari had been following Bardock the whole time silently, not understanding a thing. When she got close to Bardock, she hissed "Bardock, what are you doing? These people killed dozens of our people. Are you making friends with them!"

Bardock said "I am trying to keep them from killing the rest of the population of this planet. Now, be silent. You know nothing of what is going on." Diari looked hurt for a moment, but decided she would still follow. If Bardock hadn't told her to leave he probablly still wanted her there. They walked on, following Bardock to his ship.

Kakkarot woke up with a growl. 'Why does he do that? I hate it when he does that!" The woman who was behind the table thing was saying something and trying to keep him here. He got past her and went after his father. He found him and landed. "Father..." His father and five strange people turned to look at him.

The other Saiyans looked back and forth between Bardock and Kakkarot. The older woman said "Your son?"

The younger man said "It's amazing. He looks just like him, right down to the scar." Kakkarot looked at his father.

Bardock said "I told you to stay. You didn't listen."

"I thought there was a battle."

Bardock said "Nevertheless, you disobeyed me."

"Yes, father." He controlled a wince. He would not shot emotion in front of these strangers. He turned and braced himself for the tail pull that would be his punishment.

Bardock yanked his tail, but not as hard as he had expected. He only felt a llittle pain, no where near what he usually got for disobeying. The usual punishment made him black out.

Two of the Saiyans whistled and rubbed their tails.Bardock said "You might as well remain with us now that you have come."

Kakkarot turned and said "Yes, father." He controlled a smile.

The leader said "You couldn't have pulled his tail as hard as it looked like you did. He would have passed out."

"Not my son."

"I don't believe it."

Bardock smirked "Then how about I pull your tail as hard as I pulled my son's? I promise that I will only pull yours as hard as I pulled his."

The man frowned, then said "Fine." Bardock pulled the man's tail.

He yowled "What the hell!"

The older woman whistle and said "I believe you, Bardock." The other Saiyans agreed. She said "You've got a tough kid, Bardock."

Bardock said "Each day he grows in strength and when he is grown he will defeat the Lizard." He paused "Come, follow me." He lifted up a false mat of leaves and branches. There were steps that they waked down. Bardock turned on a light to reveal his ship.

"You've kept it in good shape."

"I had expected Frieza to send someone after me." He opened the door and said "The communication equipment has been disabled, but here is the video log." He typed some on the computer and brought it up. "Watch." The y watched an energy orb engulf a planet and watched it explode.

The younger woman asked "How...do we know...that was planet Vegeta?"

Bardock took the log back an hour and showed them planet Vegeta's main docking bay. The explosion played over again. Bardock asked "Did that look like an asteroid to you?" The group looked stricken. The leader said "I must talk to my squad." Bardock nodded and the man went over to the corner of the room. Bardock said "Son, you know that we are Saiyans and that we come from a different planet than the one we are on."

Kakkarot nodded. Bardock continued "And I have told you stories of our homeplanet Vegeta."

Kakkarot said "But it exploded. It's gone now?"

Bardock answered "It was destroyed nearly five years ago."

"What happened?"

Bardock said, with a scowl "A monster name Frieza destroyed it. He destroyed the planet and killed almost all of our people, including your mother."

"I had a mother?"

"Yes, she was beautiful."

Kakkarot sniffed, then yelled "How dare he kill her and our people and our planet!" Bardock felt his son's power level spike for a second, then go back to normal.

He said "He did it because he is evil."

Kakkarot said "We have to kill him."

Bardock said "I agree, my son, but not yet. We are not strong enough yet. Frieza is much stronger than you or me."

Kakkarot asked "Stronger than you?"

"Yes, that is why we train."

"Bardock..." The leader, followed by the rest of them came over.He said "We believe you, but what would you have us do? Frieza will come himself and then we will all die, if we defy him."

Bardock shook his head. "He will not come for many years himself, and he will not send others if he is given a false report that is well thought out ."

"What if he checks?"

"He won't."

"How do you know?"

"I know how Frieza operates, and I saw him come." He touched his head. They looked at him, wavering.

One said "You had a vision that your son would turn supersaiyan and defeat Frieza? He was born with a below average powerlevel..."

Bardock said "If you don't believe, stay and train, help us beat him. I will train myself. Frieza will die by Saiyan hands." He saw this idea appealed to them.

The leader said, "Fine, here's the deal. If you can defeat all of us, we will accept you as our leader and swear off loyalty to Frieza and swear our loyalty to you. If you cannot do this, then we finish this mission and go back to Frieza."

Bardock nodded. "Fair enough. We will go oustide." They went out of the cave. Bardock turned to Diari and said "Stay in the shadows of the cave, it will be very dangerous when we fight."

"You're going to fight all of them!"

"Yes, stand back."

"Bardock..."

"I will be fine, Woman. Worry about yourself." Diari huffed, but still was concerned for Bardock.

Bardock said "Kakkarot, you keep your distance from the fight as well."

"Awww..."

"This is a closed battle."

"Yes, father. May I look around in the cave?"

"Don't touch anything."

"Thank you father!" He went back into the cave and Diari followed him. He explored around in the ship, found some shiny things and put them on. He heard a loud boom and raced back outside to watch the fight.

Diari thought 'Man, that kid's quick.' "Wait up!"

Kakkarot watched as his father fought and defeated all four Saiyans.His father was so strong. How could anyone be stronger than him?

So, what did you guys think? Don't forget to R & R. Also, does anyone know how capsules work? Anyway, catch you later. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers. Sorry for the long wait. I've been kinda busy because of summer break for the past few weeks.Thanks for the info about the capsules. I appreciate it. I might variate a bit with how they work, but not much. I hope no one minds. Before I begin this chapter I want to explain the reason why there is no fight in the last chapter. The main reason is that I don't believe that it was necessary to put in a detailed fight scene at that point. I also just don't do many fight scenes. If you have read my stories, you would realize this. I may detail some sparring sessions, or have some detailed fight scenes later on, but it is not something I will do ofte"n. Thank you.

The four Saiyans lay on the ground, only slightly injured, Bardock had taken care to hold back some and not hurt them too severely. He helped each of them up afterward.

The leader said "You must have a title since you will be our new ruler."

Another one agreed "Yes, a title."

They turned to themselves. "Master Bardock, that sounds right."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Diari had watched the whole thing. She asked "Bardock, what just happened?"

"Be silent." Diari was quiet, but aggravated. She sensed this was a bad time to take it up with Bardock, though. Bardock said "I accept your pledges and my title. Report."

The leader reported first "Ramen third..."

Bardock interrupted. "There's no point to having a class-ranking system here, so there will not be one. You shall report as such 'Officer Ramen reporting.'"

Ramen nodded and said "Officer Ramen reporting, master Bardock." Bardock nodded slightly.

The younger woman asked "Are we all officers?"

Bardock nodded "The four of you are. Future children shall be soldiers until deemed worthy of being an officer as an adult." They nodded again and continued.

"Officer Bana reporting, master Bardock."

"Officer Calab reporting, master Bardock."

"Officer Celeri reporting, master Bardock."

Kakkarot grinned up at his father. This was an interesting new game. He asked "What am I? How do I do it?"

Bardock half smiled "You would say 'Soldier Kakkarot reporting.'"

The boy grinned again "Soldier Kakkarot reporting!"

Bardock smiled in return, then said "First, you must run the scenario, then we will work on finding quarters for you."

They nodded.

Bardock said "Listen closely..." He told them his plan.

Meanwhile, Kakkarot watched the human woman. He said, with a smirk, "You don't understand what they're saying, do you?"

Diari said, annoyed, "Of course I do."

Kakkarot asked, smirk still in place, "Then what are they saying?"

She threw up her arms with a frustrated sound. "Fine, I don't understand them." Then she paused, surprised "Wait, I thought you didn't speak English."

Kakkarot didn't respond for a minute, confused, how did she understand him? He said "I don't."

Diari insisted "But you are."

Kakkarot frowned "No i'm not! Father!"

Bardock went over. He had just finished explaining his plan. "What?"

Kakkarot pointed at Diari and said, a little panicked, "I understand her!"

Bardock looked at his son and then at Diari. Then he frowned as he took a device from his son's ear and neck. It looked like a collar and an earphone. "Where did you find this translator?"

"Find what? What's a translator?"

Bardock stressmarked "It's a thing that makes you understand and be able to speak the language of anyone who speaks to you."

"Oh."

"Where did you find it?"

"The ship. Can I keep it?"

Bardock thought 'It is an elite ship. I wonder if there are any more of those in there.' He would check into it later. "You may keep it unless you misbehave."

"Thank you father!" Kakkarot put them back on with a mischevious grin.

Bardock said "However, you will learn the language." Kakkarot nodded. Bardock said "Now, we will be talking. Diari, will you show my son the town?"

Diari nodded. She was getting bored anyway. "C'mon kid."

Kakkarot cried "I'm not a kid! I'm a soldier."

Diari rolled her eyes "C'mon soldier." He followed her.

Once they were gone...

Ramen said "I don't understand why you're so nice to that human female."

Celeri asked "Is she your mate or something?"

Bardock narrowed his eyes "She is not, but if she were, would it be any of your business?"

The woman's eyes widened and she bowed at the waist "Sorry, master Bardock. I did not..."

Bardock interrupted "No, you did not think. Rise."

Bana said "It is our business, if we are to keep the Saiyan race alive, master Bardock." She added as an almost afterthought. She didn't want Bardock mad at her too.

Bardock looked at the females. He said "I have thought about that. We will discuss that after the false scenario that you will give Frieza. Now, listen..."

As Bardock discussed the plan with the other Saiyans, Diari was showing Kakkarot the town.

"Hey, kid."

Kakkarot growled "I'm not a kid!"

"Well I can't go around calling you soldier in town. What should I call you?"

Kakkarot said, only partially mollified, "Kakkarot."

Diari smiled despite herself, the boy definately had his father's pride. "Ok, Kakkarot. Have you been to town before?"

"Yes."

"How many times?" Diari asked, surprised.

"One."

"When?"

"Today."

Diari sweatdropped, then stressmarked "Moron!"

Kakkarot looked surprised, then angry. He cried "You can't call me that!"

Diari thought 'I wonder what that translates to.' "Yes I can."

Kakkarot growled "Who do you think you are!"

He jumped on her and they fought. Kakkarot hadn't learned energy techniques yet, so it was hand to hand. Diari thought 'This kid is strong! Stronger than me, but with llittle strategy.' She used that to fight him. After a couple of minutes of getting nowhere, then starting to lose, Kakkarot yelled "I don't understand! You're a human! How are you beating me?"

Diari said "You're not using any strategy. You're just trying to win by brute strength. That hardly ever works, y'know."

Kakkarot looked at her 'Maybe father's right. I do need the other training.' He said "I see why my father likes you."

"What?"

"I accept you as mother."

"What!" Diari cried.

Kakkarot grinned "Come, you were going to show me the city." He ran ahead.

Diari stood still for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened, then shook her head. The kid was as hard to figure out as Bardock, who would kill her if something happened to him.

"Wait up, kid!" She ran after him.

Until next time, don't forget to R and R. C'ya. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers, here's the next chapter. It might be a couple of weeks before I post another one because I'm going on vacation to the beach and starting work right afterward, but I'll still keep posting chapters for my stories. The lot of you have become patient with me by now, I hope. Anyway, here you are.

Diari chased after Kakkarot and caught up with him when he paused.

He said "You're slow."

Diari stressmarked "Brat."

He grinned, then asked "What is that?" He pointed.

"A car."

"It is a strange ship."

Diari thought 'Does car translate to ship?' She asked "What's that noise?" She heard a loud growling like what came from a large animal. She looked around.

Kakkarot said "I'm hungry."

Diari sweatdropped 'That was his stomach growling?' "You're hungry?"

"Yes."

Diari sighed. If the kid was anything like his father, she was going to be broke at the end of lunch, but..."Ok, we'll go to a restauraunt. C'mon." He followed her.

"What's a restauraunt?"

Diari stressmarked "A place where food is."

"Oh."

They kept walking and finally got there. It was a restauraunt Diari had been to with Bardock a few times, so they were noticed fairly quickly. "Hello Diari." He paused "Bardock?"

Diari said "This is his son."

"His son?"

He looked at her and she blushed fiercely then yelled "Not by me! He came here with him already!"

"Oh." He only looked slightly embarassed. Everyone in town knew Diari had a thing for Bardock, it was a small town afterall. He said "I bet he has Bardock's appetite. What happened in town?"

"Bardock saved us all."

The man nodded. He said "I thought it was something of that sort. In that case, breakfast is on the house, for you too Diari."

"Thanks."

Kakkarot asked "What is on the house?"

Diari said "It's an expression. It means that its free."

"Free?"

Diari stressmarked and yelled "Free means you don't have to pay for it!"

"Oh. I still don't understand, though."

Diari sweatdropped "This is his first time in town."

The man nodded, then soon left. After a shorter time than Diari had expected, the food was ready and served. Diari said "Slow down, kid."

"Why?"

She was about to say because he would choke on something, but saw that highly unlikely after seeing Bardock shovel it in without harm. "Because a soldier should have better manners."

"What are manners?"

Diari groaned. She said "You use chopsticks to eat with if you have manners." Kakkarot opened his mouth and Diari put a pair into his hand. "Watch me." She took a bite then he tried to copy her. "Not quite." She repositioned them in his hand after watching him hold them and he tried again. "Better." He started shoveling in food with the chopsticks. Diari sighed "At least he isn't eating with his hands anymore." After a table full of plates piled up, the boy finally announced himself full. The owner came back to the front. He laughed "He has Mr. Bardock's appetite, that's for sure."

Diari said "Yes, he does."

Kakkarot said "I want to see a horse."

"Why?" Diari asked, suspicious "You can't eat a horse, you know."

"I'm not going to eat it."

The owner said "Take him out to see Thunder."

Diari looked at the man with surprise "You mean that horse that tried to kick will in the head?"

"That one. They'll probably get along."

"I don't know..."

Kakkarot cried "Let's go!" He ran ahead and Diari ran to catch up again. She thought 'The runt actually going slower this time.' She caught up "Why don't you let me lead? You don't know where you're going."

"I can smell horses this way."

Diari sniffed "I don't smell anything."

"Maybe you have a bad nose."

She cuffed him without thinking "Brat! I do not have a bad nose!"

He looked at her in surprise, then he said "Sorry, mother."

"Why..." He ran ahead again.

He yelled "Come on!"

Diari sighed and ran after.

Kakkarot watched the horse in the ring, watched him scream and kick and bite. He ducked under the bar and entered the ring. The horse saw him and ran over, charging. Kakkarot sidestepped and the horse ran into the bars. The horse shook his head and focused back on Kakkarot. Kakkarot swung up by the mane and held on with that and his legs. He said in a low voice "You listen horse. I'm in charge here." The horse tried to bite him and he smacked it "Bad horse!" The horse just stopped and turned his head to look at the boy in surprise. Kakkarot locked eyes with the creature. He smiled slowly "You are a brave horse. How fast are you?"

The horse snorted and Kakkarot felt him tense. He held on harder. The horse ran around in circles for a bit, then he jumped the bars. Kakkarot cried out in excitement and they ran into the woods. The horse kept on until it was tired and then they stopped at a stream. Kakkarot got down. He said "You're not as fast as me, but you were still pretty fast. I've decided I like you, horse. You need a better name. How about Cherisu?" The horse snorted. They both drank water from the stream. A few minutes later Diari caught up.

She yelled "Don't just run off like that!"

Kakkarot replied innocently "Cherisu wanted to run."

"Cherisu?"

"The horse's new name. It means fire eater." Diari and the horse exchanged a glance. She approached him with caution. He snapped at her and Diari backed away, nervous, but not scared, she told herself.

Kakkarot laughed. He went over and jumped on. "Let's run back, Cherisu!" They took off again.

Diari sighed. What was she going to do with that kid? She followed them back to the stable. The horse was lathered. Kakkarot got off.

The handler said "If you're gonna ride a horse, you have to take care of him. You have to walk him after you ride him, so he'll cool down and you have to brush his coat."

"How?" Kakkarot followed the man and watched what he did to his horse. Then he did the same to Cherisu. Cherisu snorted. "You like that, don't you Cherisu?" Cherisu snorted again.

The handler walked over with a hand out "You've tamed him..." Cherisu bit at him and Kakkarot laughed. The handler drew his hand back in surprise, then laughed "You two seem to get along well, at least. Why don't you keep him?"

Kakkarot grinned "Hear that, Cherisu? You get to come home with me!" The handler gave him a brush to take and the boy put it in his pouch at his waist where he put other interesting stuff he found. They were about to take off when Diari caught up again.

She panted, then yelled "Hey! Quit leaving me behind!"

Kakkarot said "You're slow."

Diari growled. Kakkarot smiled, then jumped off. He said "Cherisu, this is Diari. You need to be nice to her." He put Diari's hand on his nose. He sniffed her. He said "Come on, then." He got back on and pulled her up.

Diari cried "There's no saddle!"

"What's a saddle?"

"Something you hold on to so you don't fall off!"

"Hold on to me." Diari did. The horse ran. It terrified Diari for the first few minutes, then she began to relax when she realized the horse wasn't trying to kill them and she began to enjoy it. They ran home.

Bardock and the other Saiyans were standing at the back of the house when they showed up. They rode around.

Bardock spotted them first and his attention first fell on Diari, with her beautiful brown hair blowing in the wind and her face flushed from the ride with a smile on her face. He snapped out of it and noticed the horse. "What on Earth?"

Kakkarot said "My horse. His name is Cherisu."

Diari answered "Horses sleep in a stable like the one we were at."

Kakkarot cried "Cherisu needs a house!" with a smile.

Bardock said "Kakkarot."

Kakkarot studied his father's face. Not promising. "Father?"

"Did I approve of your horse?"

Kakkarot swallowed. "No, sir."

"There is no room for a horse."

"I can make a house for Cherisu!"

"We have no need for a horse."

"We do not."

"Then why do you want one?"

Kakkarot said quietly, so only his father could hear "Because he is my friend." He looked his father in the eye for a brief moment.

Bardock thought 'This planet has turned me soft.' He said "Never accept something without telling me again."

"Yes father!" He grinned.

Bardock continued "And, you will cut down the trees and take off the bark for the wood for the stable. Do you remember how I did it?"

"Yes."

"Go get a dozen trees as thick as you and at least twice as tall to start off. Go!" Kakkarot ran off. Cherisu looked at Diari. Diari looked back at Cherisu, then he put his head under her arm. Then Bardock exchanged a glance with her. She said "Long day."

He said "Yes, it has been."

She asked "Bardock, can I talk to you alone?"

Bardock nodded. He said a few words to his fellow Saiyans, then the two of them walked out of earshot. "Yes, Diari?"

Diari looked down at her feet. She said "Your son...he...called me mother. What does that mean?" She looked up at him, but didn't make eye contact. She was fighting back a blush as it was.

Bardock looked thoughtful "That is strange. Tell me what happened before that."

Diari said "Well, I was calling him a kid and he got mad at me and jumped on me and we fought. After I beat him I told him about how he couldn't win a fight with just brute strength." She blushed, but didn't look down "Then...he said he could see why you liked me and that he accepted me as mother." She was blushing bright red at this point and had her head bowed again.

Bardock said "You defeated him in battle. That caused him to respect you, also I give him the same advice. I do consider you worthy of being my mate and he must approve of you." Diari blushed redder. He said "However, It may be a few years before I can take a mate. We five may be the last of our race. We have to keep our race alive."

Diari nodded. Bardock said "Maybe later, you could stay and watch my children."

Diari nodded again "I'm going to go back home now." She left, but didn't let the tears come to her eyes until she was in town.

So, what do you guys think? Don't forget to R and R. Catch you later. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers. Please forgive how long it took me to post this. I started working right after I got back from vacation. But without further ado...here's chapter seven.

Also, I don't know if I explained the names yet. If not... All of you know the Saiyans names are based on food, right?

Ramen-do I need to translate this one?  
Bana- banana Celeri-celery Caleb- calabash

The team of Saiyans had just run the scenario Bardock had given them.

Ramen faced Bardock and asked, with a scowl, "Do we really need to destroy our scouters?"

Bardock answered "Yes. They could be used to track us and I've already disabled the communication equipment on your ship and it's hidden." He looked at his house and decided it wouldn't be enough to house them all, not comfortalby. "We must do much building."

Celeri asked "Did you build this house, master Bardock?"

Bardock nodded and said "Yes, and we shall build three more."

"Three more?"

Bardock clarified "Three more of the same size and two smaller ones for the females if they so wish." Celeri and Bana nodded. Bardock said "Until they are built, you may stay in my house. It is late. We will start in the morning."

Kakkarot asked "What about Cherisu?"

Bardock answered "The horse sleeps outside."

Kakkarot glanced at his father "Can I stay with him?"

Bardock shrugged "If you prefer the ground to a bed."

Kakkarot grinned "Thank you, father!" He ran out. The rest of the Saiyans went in.

In the morning...They hunted for breakfast, then Bana ventured "Now, what, master Bardock? Do we start building now?"

Bardock shook his head. "First, we have to go into town for some supplies." His son heard and called for his horse. Cherisu ran up and Kakkarot swung onto his back. Bardock looked at his son and the horse. "The rest of us will meet you in town, kakkarot."

"Yes, father." He took off.

Bardock saw a large gathering as they flew into town. They landed and he walked up to the crowd. He asked a man "What is going on?"

The man answered without turning around "The mayor is talking to the people about what happened." Then he turned around and his eyes widened. "Those...those are the killers!" People around him heard and turned to look and screamed. Soon the crowd was in an uproar.

Bardock yelled "Silence!" They quickly quieted. He turned to his fellow Saiyans and said quietly, "Follow me." Bardock stepped onto the podium as his fellow Saiyans waited. The startled mayor exclaimed "Mr. Bardock?"

Bardock took the mike "I need to talk to them." The mayor nodded, still shocked to see them together. Bardock said "Listen, townspeople, have I ever done anything but good to you people and your town?" He let them think, then continued "I regret the lives lost and tell you that this happened under a misunderstanding. It will not happen again. I promise. These now answer to me and from now on I will be accountable for their actions."

A woman cried "They are murderers!"

Bardock protested "No longer!"

The mayor put his hand on Bardock's shoulder, he was up on a box, and spoke to him quietlly enough so the townspeople wouldn't hear "The famalies will find it too hard to accept that their loved ones were accidentally murdered. I know you have only done good for us, but if they are to remain with you, I must ask you to leave this town."

Bardock said "How will I move my home?"

The mayor said "I will give you a gift, do you know what a capsule is?"

Bardock asked "The small device that can hold almost anything?" He asked in wonder.

The mayor nodded. He talked to his assistant, who then brought it out. He took the mike "Citizens. I have come to a decision. Quiet yourselves." They did gradually. He then continued "For saving the rest of us and for his help in the past, I give Mr. Bardock this package of capsules," He emphasized the last part of his sentence "...to facilitate his leaving the area." There was a pause, then muttering among the crowd. The mayor continued, with a sigh. "A town meeting will be held this evening, before the wake. By then Bardock and the others will be gone."

Bardock looked at the mayor and the crowd of humans in anger, then regret. He sighed and took the capsules. He left the podium "Let's go."

Caleb asked "What happened?"

"We're moving." They started walking. Kakkarot trotted along on Cherisu, behind.

"Father..."

"Quiet."

The other Saiyans walked along in silence, not understanding why Bardock didn't show the humans their place. When they had gotten halfway home, Ramen finally spoke up. "Master Bardock?"

Bardock had calmed down some "Yes, Ramen?"

Ramen looked at him, anger still in his eyes toward the humans, "I don't understand. Why didn't you just take over the town and kill some of them, show them their place. Instead, we run like beaten dogs!"

Bardock turned to face them all and said "Under Frieza we murdered races thousands of times over. No more. From now on we kill only for food or in defense." They looked at him in surprise. He said, almost a yell, "We are better than that stinking lizard!" Bardock's face screwed up with hate and he spat on a cameleon they passed. He half smirked as it scurried 'Run, lizard. One day you will meet your fate from the hands of a Saiyan.'

The other Saiyans took in what he said. Bardock continued "I need all of you to respond honestly. Did you enjoy the killing when you first started?"

Bana started "Not at first. I threw up the first time I killed someone, but then I got used to it and..." she shrugged "You know?"

Bardock nodded once "I know." He thought 'Then the lust for power began and killing almost became fun. Then your conscience was locked away so deep it didn't bother you anymore.' He asked "What about the rest of you?"

"Me too."

"Same here."

"So did I. Doesn't everyone get sick on their first kill?"

Bardock asked "Why?"

They looked at him in surprise, obviously not having thought about it. "Why?"

Bana spoke up finally "I don't know."

Bardock saw none of the rest of them knew, so he told them "We were sick when we began killing because we are not born killers. It's just something Frieza's had us doing so long that we've gotten used to it." They looked at him, not knowing what to say. Bardock said "I want a new way of life here. If you don't agree with me..." He let his statement hang as a half-threat.

Ramen complained "But it's the only thing we're good at!"

Bardock said "Learn a trade. You can still hunt for food." They paused. Celeri said "I'll try it.

Caleb followed "I'll try it too."

Then Bana "Ok."

Ramen asked "Will we still train?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

Bardock answered with a half smirk and a determined look "Because we will still have battles to fight."

Ramen nodded "I'm with you Bardock, sir." He then asked "Sir?" They could just see the main house and Bardock had frozen. He was having a vision.

So, what do you think readers? Don't forget to R & R. I'll catch you later. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers. I'm trying to keep my updates steady, as my job allows. Note to the reader...Bardock's visions of the future will not follow the DBZ timeline exactly as Bardock's survival and interference in the original DBZ timeline changes the future. Also, Gohan's name will change. Kakkarot had no reason to name the boy after Gohan if he never met him. What do you think his new Saiyan name should be?

Bardock froze as a vision hit him. Again, he saw his son, but this time he was with a woman and a boy. He looked at the woman. He saw the bite mark that symbolized mating as her hair blew in the wind. She was his mate, but she was human. Why would his son have chosen a human mate if there were Saiyan mates to choose from as he had planned? He paid more attention. His son was complementing the boy.

"Good, son. Try again." Bardock thought 'try what?' as if in answer another vision came. He watched an older boy stand and waves of power crash about him. The ground began to shakek around him and he raised his head toward a shadow that Bardock could not make out. The boy's face was contorted in rage. "You killed my father, my grandfather, my friends! You monster!" His hair turned gold and his eyes turned teal. Supersaiyan! A child achieved supersaiyan when even the king had not! And the child was a halfbreed...perhaps it was time to rethink old ideas. Perhaps they were better off interbreeding. He would talk to his crew. A third vision quickly followed the second. Bardock thought 'This is getting ridiculous!'

The boy was the same age. There were seven orange orbs on the ground. The boy said "Shenron, I summon you." Bardock saw several new faces, friends, around the boy in a flash before the vision focused on what came of the balls. A dragon appeared.

Bardock thought 'What the heck!'

The dragon said "State your wish now."

The boy said "I wish everyone that was killed by..."Bardock couldn't catch the name. He fumed 'Why are these visions never informative enough? They tell me just enough to do something without making an informed decision!' The boy continued "...was alive at this spot on Earth."

The dragon responded "Your wish is granted." His son appeared, looking much stronger, along with himself and the other Saiyans and some he didn't recognize. 'What could have killed all of us and what would have done that and left the child alive?'

"Bardock!" He snapped out of it to have his name yelled in his face.

Bardock muttered "I'm fine."

Ramen said "You just froze. Bana's been calling you for a while now."

Bardock said "I had a vision."

"What about?"

"Something we will need to talk about later. Now we must move." He took out a capsule and pressed the button and threw the capsule at the house. The house dissapeared and the capsule lay in it's place.

Ramen asked "But where are we going?"

I know this was a short chapter readers, shorter than usual I mean, but I need suggestions. What should Gohan's Saiyan name be? Who will the monster be? And where will they go next? Suggestion are welcome, so don't forget to read and review. Thank you. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello readers. Sorry it's been a couple of weeks since my last update. I can only get to the library to hook up to the internet once a week. But thanks everyone for your suggestions! I really appreciate everyone's help and all of the reviews. Special thanks go to rimera and Sweetwater-Rhapsody for their help with ideas and thanks to the rest of you as well. Your reviews make me want to keep going with the story. Thanks also goes to all of my reviewers, especially Kyr the dOOb, Trynia Merin, and darksupersaiyan. Really, I thank all of you, you keep me going.

Bardock thought about Ramen's question for a moment. Before he had settled in this place, he had done a scout of the surrounding area, up to a fifty mile radius all around. He had seen a city farther than that, but he preffered a rural setting. He said "We're going to a place around a thirty miles from here. If we fly, that shouldn't take long." Bardock suddenly had thoughts of Diari. Would he ever see her again? Should he...talk to her? No. He shook his head. It was too early to be seeking out a life mate.

Kakkarot asked "What about Cherisu?"

Bardock looked at the horse and thought about it. His son seemed attached to the animal. He didn't want to let him go alone, but he needed to stay with the other Saiyans, he was their leader.

Meanwhile, back in town...

Diari looked around her small house and thought about Bardock. He was leaving for good. She may never see him again. She hadn't spoken to him in the crowd. Conflicting emotions filled her. She wanted to be with him, but not if it meant being his servant. She had to at least tell him goodbye. She ran out and got on her bike. 'Don't let him be gone yet!'

Bardock turned around and paused as he heard the sound of a motorbike. Diari? His guess was confirmed when she pulled up a short distance away from them and ran up breathless "Bardock!"

"Diari?"

Celeri looked back and forth between them. She whispered to her crewmates "Let's leave them alone to talk."

Ramen said "Why?"

Bana said "Ramen, honestly! Celeri's right. We should leave them alone. Come on." The four Saiyans went off a distance to leave the two alone. Kakkarot stood with Cherisu and watched his father and Diari talk.

Diari looked away, then glanced at Bardock, then looked away again "Bardock..."

"Diari..."

Diari worked up the courage and said "I want to be with you Bardock, but I won't come as a servant. If I'm going to be with you, I'll have to be the only one or not be with you at all."

Bardock looked at her. She was looking him in the eye, defiant, but he could still tell she was in pain over this. He thought about the vision. He said "I've realized since the last time we talked that my previous plan may have not been the best one. There will be no breeding program. My crew will be free to choose whom they please for mates."

Diari looked away then "And you?"

"...My mate died when my son was less than a year old. Her death still causes me pain. I do not know if I am ready for another mate...yet." They looked at each other.

Diari said "So..."

Bardock was silent. Then he said "We're leaving shortly." He turned.

"Wait!"

Bardock turned back around. They locked eyes for a good two minutes then they both looked away. Bardock said "I need someone to ride with my son to our new place and you rode so well..."

Diari grinned "I'll be right back!" She ran and took off on her motorbike. Bardock smiled.

Kakkarot said "She's coming?"

"Yes. She went home to get her things. She'll be riding with you to our new home."

"Cool!" His son grinned and the other Saiyans got back. Bana and Celeri looked at Bardock. He said "Kakkarot, go to the stream and give Cherisu water before we go."

"Yes, father." He left.

Bardock turned to the other Saiyans. He said "In my vision, I saw the son of my son Kakkarot. He was a halfbreed of Saiyan and Human, but his power level was that of an elite and more. He turned supersaiyan and he was but a child!" The other Saiyans looked shocked.

Ramen said "So your son and his son will both become supersaiyans? What about us?"

Bardock said "That I have not seen. We will have to keep training and striving for it."

Bana said "So, who do we mate with?"

"Whoever you chose, but chose wisely. Mates are for life." He turned.

Bana asked "Bardock?"

"Bana?"

"Will she be living with us?"

"Yes."

Bana decided that was enough of an answer and decided it was a good time to be quiet. Diari was soon back. She capsulized her bike and put it in her pocket with the rest of her things.

Bardock said "The rest of us are going to fly. We'll be there before you. Don't get lost." Diari mounted with Kakkarot on Cherisu and the group of Saiyans took off and they rode off looking for their new home.

So, what do you guys think? The Saiyans are off to their new home and Diari and Bardock have made up. What do the lot of you think about the idea of their new home being near the village of the ox king? If you like the idea, please review and tell me some details of the village so I can describe it better. In any case please review and I'll catch you later. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello readers. I opened a new forum recently. It's for those Goku fans out there who thinks he has more brains than he is given credit for. You guys should stop by and check it out, if you've got the time. Anyway, without further delay, here's the next chapter.

They came upon a village. They landed. No one seemed to be afraid of them however, they were already running about screaming about some house or palace being on fire. Bardock stopped one "What's going on?"

The man said "Mount Frypan is on fire! The Ox-king's house at the top is in flames and no one can put it out and his daughter is missing!"

"Who is this Ox-king? Is he in charge of this village?"

"Yes!" Bardock let the man go. A fire that couldn't be put out? Where? He looked over the ridge and saw a mountain on fire. 'That may be it.'

Ramen asked "Are we going to go check it out?"

Bardock shrugged "Let's go. Maybe we can make an ally of their leader by putting out this fire of his." He tried to sense out a power level and found a strong one by human standards. "He's on the fire mountain?" He shook his head. "Come on." They went closer to the flames.

Meanwhile...

Kakkarot and Diari were riding there on Cherisu. They came to a forest that looked like some of the trees had been cut down in it. Then a girl ran by being chased by a dinosaur. She screamed. Kakkarot said "I've got to save her!"

Cherisu reared and Diari fell off. They ran on. Diari ran after. 'I hate it when he does that!'

Kakkarot galloped up on Cherisu and he reached down and caught the girl by her shirt and put her in front of him. She screamed. "Hey! I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm trying to save you!" She looked at him.

Chichi looked at this boy. He sure was handsome and he looked strong too. She smiled.

Kakkarot thought 'Why is she looking at me like that?' He then noticed the dinosaur was still chasing them. He had no reason to kill it. He shot a small ki blast at it. "Leave us alone!"

It looked hurt, then ran off with a roar. Chichi said "My hero."

'I wish she'd stop looking at me like that.' Kakkarot thought, uncomfortable. "Where do you live?"

"On mount Frypan, but it's on fire. Oh, I bet my daddy thought something bad happened to me and he's real worried. Can you take me back? Maybe you can put the fire out!"

Kakkarot shrugged "Ok." She talked so much and so fast. He barely picked up on it all. They galloped on. Diari yelled "Hey, brat! Wait up, will you?"

Kakkarot grinned "Sorry, mother." Diari pulled herself up.

"No, you're not." She noticed the girl "Hello, girl. What's your name?"

"My name is Chichi. Who are you?"

Diari said "I'm Diari. This is Kakkarot."

"That's a strange name."

Diari shrugged. She said "We'll take you home. Where do you live?"

"On mount frypan. It's over that hill." They came to where they could see it.

Diari said "You live there? But it's on fire!"

Chichi answered "I know. My daddy's probably worried about me. I've got to find him!" They kept riding.

With the other Saiyans...

A huge man jumped out of the fire, seemingly. Bardock fought him off, trying not to hurt him. He was trying to get a better idea of his power. Then he said "You're the ox-king!" They both stopped.

"I am. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I heard about the fire and came to put it out."

The ox-king said "But it can't be put out. It's a magical fire. The only thing that can put it out is the bansho fan and it's lost!"

Bardock said "You don't mind if I try?"

The ox-king shrugged.

Bardock thought about it. Abig enough fireball should cancel it out. "Stand back." They all did. Just then Kakkarot rode up. Bardock said "Son. Who is that?"

He said "Oh, this is Chichi. I saved her from a dinosaur."

Chichi jumped down and ran to the ox-king. "Daddy!"

The ox-king smiled "I'm so glad you're ok, honey." He looked at the boy and said "Thank you very much for rescuing my daughter."

"Your welcome."

Bardock said "Now, all of you stand back. I'm going to put the fire out." He gathered his energy and yelled "Fire of a thousand suns!" hundreds of balls of energy flew from his hands. Instead of pulling them to together like normal, he tried something different "Shield of flames!" He turned it into a shield around the flames and detonated it. With an affect like a gust of wind, the fire went out.

The ox-king looked at the man in amazement. He must be really powerful to do an attack like that. He said "You did it. You put the fire out."

"How long have you been trying?"

"Days. We tried water, sand...nothing worked."

"Fighting fire with fire works best in this case, it seems." Bardock's lip twitched in amuzement at the appropriateness of the cliche. They followed the Ox-king and girl back into the house. Bardock thought 'It's damaged. The house might...' Suddenly part of the ceiling fell in and the house began to shake "It's coming down. Everyone out!" The other Saiyans flew out the window. Bardock picked up the ox-king by the shirt and broke through the roof. Chichi looked at Kakkarot. He sighed and picked her up and flew out the window with her. Soon after they were out, the house collapsed.

The ox-king said "Thank you again."

Bardock said "You are welcome. Now we must leave."

"Where are you going?"

"To find land to build on."

"I could show you a place."

Bardock shook his head "We'll be fine on our own."

Chichi asked "Will I see you again?"

Bardock looked from his son to the girl. He said "We might run into each other sometime. Goodbye." He took off. His fellow Saiyans followed. Kakkarot and Diari rode off on Cherisu.

Ox-king watched them leave. He had a feeling he hadn't seen the last of them. He then looked at their house. He was going to have to rebuild somewhere else. He sighed.

Chichi watched them go and especially Kakkarot. She thought 'He's so handsome, and shy! And he saved me twice! My hero!' She sighed dreamily.

They scouted out the land and found a good place with a stream a few miles away. Bardock thought 'Why do I feel like that's not the last I'll be seeing of that man and girl?' He shook his head and shrugged the feeling off. He was probably just imagining things.

The ox-king knew of a place with a hill and a river a few miles south of mount Frypan. That should work. "Come, Chichi. It's time to move."

"Where are we going?"

"A place a few miles south of here. We'll have to rebuild the house." As they walked, the Ox-king slipped into thought. Hadn't those strangers been heading south? He shrugged and kept walking.

So, what did you guys think? Feel free to review and leave comments and suggestions. I'll catch you later. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hello readers. I wanted to tell you it will be a little longer than usual until the next update, as I am going back to college in mid august and I am now without transportation. The next update should be in about three weeks. Sorry guys, once I'm back up at college, I'll be connected again and I should be able to update at least once a week. Anyway, thanks for your reviews and onto the next chapter.

Bardock picked a spot and uncapsulized the house. He looked at the four other Saiyans. They wouldn't want to all live in his house...He was the leader, so it was up to him to make the decision. He shrugged. They'd find use of the houses sooner or later. He said "We'll still build the two large houses and the two small ones." They nodded. "Let's get to work." He turned to his son. "Kakkarot, get to work on the stable."

"Yes, father."

Bardock looked at Diari. "Diari..."

"Yes?"

"Why don't you scout the surrounding area, for fresh water, animals..." He trailed off and made an excetera motion with his hand.

"Sure." Diari unpoofed her motorbike and got on.

Kakkarot asked "Can I go? I'll build the stable when I get back."

Bardock thought about it, then thought 'No, I can't go back on what I told him to do. He'll think he can get out of work for something fun.' He said "No. Start work on the stable like I told you to."

Kakkarot sighed "Yes, father."

Diari took off.

Meanwhile...about two miles away...

"This looks like a good place to rebuild."

"Yeah, it does papa. It's pretty."

"Why don't you take a look around while I start, see if you can find a little stream or creek."

"Ok, papa."

"You won't get lost?"

"I'll be fine."

"Ok...mark your trail on the trees this time."

"Ok papa." Chichi left into the forest. She marked trees occasionally with the blade on her helmet.

Diari was riding along, when suddenly a little girl appeared out of nowhere. She had to swerve to miss her. "Hey!..." She trailed off when she recognized the girl. "What are you doing out here?"

Chichi looked up at her. She said "I live out here. My papa's going to rebuild over there."

"Where?"

"I'll show you, but you can't get there on that, not now anyway. There are too many trees."

Diari looked at her bike with a sigh. More walking. She put it up. "Ok, let's go." She followed Chichi into the forest.

The Ox king looked up as he heard the bushes rustle. He saw Chichi and smiled. "That didn't take long. Did you find water already?"

Chichi said "No, but I found Kakkarot's mom."

Diari looked at the Ox-king. He looked back. Then he said "So, have you moved nearby?" Diari blinked, then shook herself. Her thoughts had started wandering.

She said "Yes, about two miles west of you."

"That's great. Chichi will have someone her age to play with."

Diari frowned "I don't know. Kakkarot plays rough."

The Ox-king looked at Chichi. He said "Then they'll have fun with each other."

Diari looked at the little girl. "She can fight?"

"Yes. She's strong for her size."

"Okay...well I better be getting back to camp."

Chichi's eyes got big. Kakkarot was there! "Can I go? Please!"

The Ox-king said "I don't see why not, if you don't mind..."

"Diari." Then she smirked. She had seen the way the girl annoyed him. Payback. "Sure, if you have no objection to her riding on a bike."

"Be careful."

Diari nodded. Chichi cried "Bye, papa. I'll be back." They went off on the bike. A few minutes later, Chichi was gripping onto Diari for dear life. She screamed.

Diari said "Chill out, kid. There's nothing to worry about. I'm an excellent driver. I've only been in a half dozen accidents." Chichi closed her eyes. Diari cried "Woo hoo!" as they flew over a bump in the road.

Back with the Saiyans...

Kakkarot heard the bike returning and went closer to the edge of the forest, then he saw that girl with her. He ran back to his father. "Father! Mother has returned and she brought the girl that I saved."

"Why don't you go and greet them?"

"Do I have to?"

Bardock gasped as a vision struck him. His son as an adult again and his mate.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Chichi." They kissed. Both were dressed up strangely. Then the vision was over. He would have to ask Diari about the clothing. It looked ceremonial. He had thought the girl looked familiar. She was his son's future mate. Well, if she was going to be HIS son's mate, she'd need some training...

"Father?"

Bardock shook his head "I'm fine. Go greet our guest."

Kakkarot sighed "Yes, father." He went over to the bike, where Chichi jumped on him in a hug.

"Kakkarot! You're here."

He pushed her off, more to get free than to hurt her. "Yeah, I am. Why are you here?"

Chichi said "I heard you were here and I wanted to come and see..."

Kakkarot turned "So you saw. Greetings, Chichi." He walked off.

Chichi's eyes filled "He hates me!"

Diari said "He doesn't hate you. That's just how boys are. Do you want to know how to get him to like you?"

"Uh huh." Chichi sniffed. Diari whispered in her ear. Chichi said "But my papa trained me."

Diari said "If you train with him and fight with him, he'll like you."

"Ok."

Bardock called "Diari."

She went over. "Bardock?"

"What is the earth ritual when the female dresses up in a long white dress and the male in a black suit?"

Diari blushed "Why do you ask?"

He tapped his head. "I saw it." Diari thought 'He had a vision about a marriage. Whose?'

She said "Between who?"

He said "Between what?"

"Who was there?"

"My son and a female."

Diari saw he was concealing something, but she wouldn't ask. Then her eyes got wide as she had a thought. "Chichi!"

Bardock put his hand over her mouth. He hissed "That is why I did not tell you. I want this vision to come true. The son that they have becomes a warrior more powerful than I am now, in his youth, but I can't let anyone know."

"Sorry."

The other Saiyans had heard Diari's explanation and inferred the rest. Kakkarot hadn't heard it though, he was too busy avoiding Chichi.

"Leave me alone. Don't make me sorry I saved you."

Bardock said "I will pay a visit to the Ox-king. We need to talk." He looked at the two children, then at the other Saiyans. He said "Chichi, come with me. I'll take you back home."

Kakkarot looked grateful. Chichi said "But..."

Bardock said "Now." Chichi hung her head and walked out with him. Once they were a half mile away...Bardock said "Chichi."

"What?"

"Do you want to spend more time with my son?"

She looked up at him with a smile. "Yes! I do!"

Bardock said "Then I'll need to talk to your father, ok?"

Chichi nodded happily. They continued walking through the woods.

The Ox-king was rebuilding the house from scratch, so he had only pulled upa few trees so far. "You're back. Bardock?"

Bardock said "Take a break. We need to talk."

The Ox-king said "Chichi, honey, why don't you use your helmet to cut down a tree for daddy?"

"Ok, papa!" She left.

He asked "What do we need to talk about? Is it about my Chichi?"

"Yes."

"Did she do something?"

"No." Bardock considered telling the man about his vision and decided he'd have to. It was the only thing that would explain everything.

After the explanation, the Ox-king nodded. He said "So, what do you want to do?"

"I want to train your daugher along with my son."

"If your son's anywhere near as strong as you..."

Bardock said "I don't expect her to equal my son in strength, but if she's going to be his mate someday, she'll need to know how to fight."

"I've trained her."

"Not like I will."

The Ox-king frowned "How will you train her?"

Bardock said "My training's tough. I train my son to his limits. I would train your daughter to her limits as well. She may come home with bruises, cuts and broken bones. Shewill come home exhausted."

The Ox-king frowned. Bardock said "But if something comes after her, like another dinosaur, she'll be ready. She'll be able to defend herself." He looked like he was considering it. He hated to see his little girl hurt, but what Bardock had said was convincing...

He said "No broken bones. No serious injuries."

Bardock said "Then we are in agreement."

The Ox-king said "Yes, as long as she doesn't come home with serious injuries. Also..."

"Also?"

"If the agreement is kept, your son is promised to my daughter."

Bardock nodded. "Deal. I will come to pick her up starting tomorrow. She will train with me for two hours in the morning, then I will bring her home." The Ox-king nodded. Bardock said "Once she stops falling unconscious at practice, she may stay to 'play' with my son." The Ox-king nodded again. Bardock took off. He landed back at their base. Kakkarot went up to him.

"Father? Is she going to be over here a lot?"

Bardock said "Yes. I am going to start training her along with you tomorrow."

Kakkarot said "Training! But she is a girl. She's human..."

Bardock frowned "Do you question my judgement?"

Kakkarot looked down "No, sir."

"Get back to building the stable." Bardock watched his son go off, sulkily, then he went back to the building of the houses for the other Saiyans. He thought 'Tomorrow promises to be an interesting day.'

So, what do you guys think? Don't forget to R & R. I'll catch you later. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hello readers. I'm back at college and I'm estatic to be here. Finally. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews guys and thanks to those of you who visited my forum. Keep it coming. Here's the next chapter.

Only the framework of the houses was done, but Bardock decided not to wait until the houses were finished to start training. He was up before dawn to go get the ox king's daughter. He flew over and knocked on the door. A light came on. The ox king soon opened the door. "It's early..."

"Training's at dawn every morning, but we eat first."

"I'll go wake up Chichi."

Bardock listened with his acute hearing to what was happening at the other side of house..."Chichi, you've got to wake up, honey..." "Chichi..." Nothing out of the girl. Ox king soon returned with an asleep chichi over his arm. "She's a deep sleeper."

Bardock cried "Breakfast!" No response. He shrugged "That always works with my boy." He picked her up "She'll wake up on the way." He took off with her.

Chichi woke up and looked around. She was up in the sky. Someone had her. She screamed "Let go of me!" She fought to get down.

Bardock thought 'Not bad for a small human girl.' He said "Calm down."

She looked up at him "Oh, it's you."

"Yes it is."

"What's going on?"

Bardock sweatdropped"Didn't your father tell you that I'm training you with my son?"

Chichi yawned and said "Oh yeah, papa said something about that last night. Does it have to be so early?"

"Yes." Bardock paused. He didn't want her to quit the first few weeks when it was the most difficult. She wouldn't get strong then...she already seemed fixated on his son. He said "I will train you, but if you quit, you'll never see Kakkarot again."

Her eyes opened wide "Never again?"

Bardock said "Never again. So, if you want to be with him, don't quit."

Chichi said "Ok. I won't quit."

Bardock smirked 'We'll see how strong her determination is." They arrived back at Bardock's house. The females, Bana and Celeri were cooking. Bana said "Almost done, Bardock, sir."

"Good. We'll need a good breakfast this morning. Training starts today."

Celeri asked "Training?"

Bardock nodded. "All of us. We all need to grow stronger."

Bana looked at the human child. Did Bardock really plan on training her? She and Celeri finished cooking and they sat down at the table.

Chichi looked at the others. She asked the woman next to her "Why is nobody eating?"

Bana leaned down and whispered "Bardock takes the firsts bite."

"Oh."

Bardock started eating then the rest of them did. Bardock got up first. "Outside." They followed him.

Chichi looked at Kakkarot and smiled and waved. Kakkarot frowned. He still didn't understand why his father wanted to train her.

Bardock said "Officers, 1000 pushups to start off."

"Yes, sir!" Ramen, Calab, Bana and Celeri dropped down to the ground in a line and started doing pushups. Then Bardock turned to the children. "Kakkarot, 200 pushups. Chichi..." Bardock thought. Looking at her upper body, she wouldn't be able to handle too many pushups. 100 should be hard for her. "Chichi, 100 pushups now."

"But..."

Bardock frowned "There are two rules for training. One is no complaining. If you don't want to train, you can quit. The second is you do what I say. Understand?"

Chichi nodded with a blush of embarassment, now everyone was looking at her. "Yes, sir." She dropped down and started doing the pushups. After the first twenty she slowed down, after fifty she was struggling.She plopped down on the ground at seventy. Kakkarot had finished his and was watching. The adults were watching too.

Kakkarot thought 'Look at her. She's so weak. It's pathetic.' He yelled "Go home! You're too weak to train!"

Chichi looked up with tears in her eyes, then she remembered what Diari had said. Kakkarot would never like her if he thought she was weak. But she hadn't had to go through strength training like this before, but if she quit now, she'd never see him again. '75...76.' She got back up, shakily and started doing them again. She dropped back on the ground at 85, but started up again. She lay on the ground exhausted as she finally finished 100.

Bardock thought 'Not bad, for the first day.' "Up. Training's just begun." Chichi got up with some effort. Bardock looked around at the others standing around. He said "Officers, sparring practice. Ramen with Bana and Calab with Celeri." They nodded and began. "Kakkarot, endurance training." A slight grimace passed Kakkarot's face, briefly. He walked up to his father and turned around. Bardock picked him up by his tail and yanked hard then let him hang for a few minutes. He then yanked again and dropped him. Kakkarot collapsed. Bardock said "Chichi, show me what you learned from your previous training."

"Yes, sir." She paused.

"Start now." She came at him with her helmet and threw it at him. He caught it. She kicked and punched at him. Bardock stopped her easily. He thought 'She has a base for me to build on. She knows the basics.' "Is that all you've got?" She surprised him by gaining intensity before she stopped with her shoulders slumped, panting and on shaking legs. 'Interesting.' He said "When you are fighting an opponent stronger and faster than you, use strategy. Be creative." He paused and saw he had her full attention. "You're aim needs work. Try throwing something smaller at a target, like knives. Also, work at your speed and strength on your own." Chichi nodded again. Diari came roaring up on her bike. Bardock called "Diari. Were you successful?"

"I got enough food to last even the lot of you for a week.I'll put it up, then come back out."

Bardock said "Keep it in capsule form. I want you to train with Kakkarot."

Diari looked surprised, then nodded. Kakkarot rose off the ground. He faced Diari and ran at her. Diari defended herself and spun around to attack. Bardock said "Chichi."

Chichi looked at him "Yes, sir?"

"Get to the top of that tree without using your hands."

"How?"

"That is for you to figure out. That is your training for the rest of the day, and to help..." Bardock took off his bandana and tied her hands behind her back with it tight. "Now, go." Chichi walked up to the tree and looked at it.

'This is impossible.' She looked at the branches, 'wait, what if...'

Bardock said "Also, no help from any person or animal."

'Darn!' She frowned. How to do it then? There was a tree beside it...what if she kicked off of that? She ran up to it and tried. She got three feet up the tree and fell down flat and got all of the wind knocked out of her. She gasped for air as she lay on her back. 'No, I've got to try again!' She kicked off the tree beside it and got onto the low branch a few feet off the ground. When she tried it again, she lost her balance and fell. So busy she was with her task, she didn't notice the others go in for lunch.

Training was over for the rest of them and they were back to building, even Diari and Kakkarot. The sun was on its way down when there was a cry from the tree. "Yes!" They all looked up. Bardock smiled. She had made it to the top, but she fell off barely a minute after her cry. Bardock ran and caught her. She had finally passed out from exhaustion. She had scrapes and cuts all over her legs and arms, she would have some good sized bruises too, but amazingly, no broken bones. 'At least her father taught her how to fall.' He said "I'll be back." He took Chichi back to her father's house and dropped her off inside and flew back.

The ox-king came upon his daughter on the couch. She was dirty, scraped and scratched up and bruised. The ox-king sweatdropped. "He was serious." She woke up briefly when he was dressing her wounds. "Papa...how'd I get here/"

"Mister Bardock brought you here." He paused "Chichi, honey. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Chichi nodded, with a yawn "Yes, papa. I did it."

"What did you do?" He asked, but she was already asleep. He smiled, proud of her, but frowned, worried. He hoped that Bardock would keep his word and keep her safe.

That night...Bardock lay awake after the others were asleep. Diari walked to her mat where she was sleeping. She slept on the floor in Bardock's room and the others slept in Kakkarot's room and the kitchen. He said, quietly "Diari."

She was also careful to be quiet. "Yes, Bardock?"

"Were you watching?"

"The girl? Yes."

"She did it."

Diari smiled "You didn't think she could do it, did you?"

Bardock said "I had expected her to pass out before she got halfway up. She surprised me. Maybe she is worth training."

So, what do you guys think? R and R and let me know. Catch you later. 


	13. Chapter 13

Hello readers. I thought I would get a lot more frequent on my updates, but, I'm going to be rather busy this semester. I still plan to updat every 1 or 1 1/2 weeks, though. Here's the next chapter.

Kakkarot stretched, getting ready for morning training. He saw his father come back with the girl when he was in the middle of warming up. He asked "Is she coming here every day?"

"Yes, she is. Do you have a problem with that?"

Kakkarot looked down. "No father...but why do you want to train her? She's a human."

Bardock said "Diari's a human."

Kakkarot said "Yeah, but mother's different."

Bardock said "Son, were you watching when she climbed that tree yesterday?"

Kakkarot said "Anyone can climb a tree."

Bardock frowned. He said "Overconfidence and much arrogance is the downfall of the greatest of soldiers. I will see how you fare under similar circumstances."

Chichi looked back and forth. They were talking in the language that she didn't understand again.

Bardock went into the house and came back out. He put a metal headband on his son and tied his hands behind his back and tied his tail to a loop in his pants. He said "You must get to the top of that tree the same as the girl did, without the use of hands or tail, people or animals."

Kakkarot asked "What is the headband for?"

"It keeps you from using your energy, so you can't fly. It also makes you less strong than you would be normally, so you'll be about the level of a human boy." Kakkarot's eyes widened. He touched the headband. Bardock said "If any of the ties come off or the headband comes off, you get double training. Now, begin."

Kakkarot went up to the tree. 'I can kick footholds into the tree, this'll still be easy.' He ran at the tree and got up a few feet before he fell backwards onto his back. He hadn't made a dent in the tree. How had that happened? He scowled. He would try again.

Bardock watched his son try to take the tree by force and fall down repeatedly. Bardock said "Officers. Begin training now. 1000 pushups and situps then pair off for sparring. I have special training for you afterwards. Go." They started.

Kakkarot growled low. Stupid tree. He aimed to blast it, but nothing happened. He looked down at his hands in surprise. Oh, father had said the headband would do this. How had that human girl done it? He looked at her.

Chichi saw Kakkarot looking at her. She blushed and looked down. She looked up at Bardock. Bardock said "Chichi, 100 pushups."

"Again?"

"Every day. Begin."

Chichi sighed and started. Kakkarot thought 'That's right, I saw her bouncing off the trees...' He ran up a tree a few feet and got onto a low branch on the one beside. He then jumped onto the next branch on the tree that he was climbing, his perch was precarious, however, and without the added balance of his tail...he fell back to the ground again. This time he landed on his front. Kakkarot raised his head and pounded his fist on the ground 'This is harder than I thought'

Chichi had finished her pushups. She sat, panting on the grass, watching Kakkarot try to climb the tree. She yelled "You're doing it wrong! Don't go so far out on the branch! Make it as close to the trunk as you can when you jump!"

Kakkarot turned and looked at her in suprise, then in anger, then he decided to ignore her. Kakkarot thought 'Who does she think she is? Telling me what to do? I can do this on my own.'

All the Saiyans turned to look at the girl. Bardock said "If you have energy enough to shout that loudly, you have energy enough to do 100 more pushups." Chichi groaned. "Start now." She started.

After a few more falls, Kakkarot thought 'She did make it to the top, maybe she knows what she's talking about.' He tried doing what she suggested and made it up a few more branches without falling.

Bardock smiled when he saw the progress of his son. He looked down to a Chichi who had stopped moving. "Chichi."

"Yes..sir?" She panted.

"You haven't finished your 100 pushups."

"No, sir."

"You have 50 more to go. Keep going."

"Yes, sir." She rose up on shaky arms and started again. Kakkarot fell down again, but he had made it 3/4 of the way up the tree. He ran at it again. 'Not using energy is really hard.' He was only a few branches away from the top when he lost balance and fell again. He growled audibly this time. He ran at the tree again and didn't do as well as he had before.

Bardock called "Do not get angry. You will do worse. Clear your head first. Concentrate on balancing and aiming yourself." Kakkarot looked at his father and finally nodded. He tried it again.

Chichi thought 'He's almost got it.' She was exhausted from the pushups, but grateful Bardock wasn't paying her any attention right now. She saw him fall, but get up to start again and yelled impulsively "Go Kakkarot! You can do it! You've almost got it!" He looked at her with a look of surprise, a slight frown, then a smirk.

"I know, and I'll go higher than you!"

Chichi crossed her arms with a hmph. She still watched him though as he finally got to the top of the tree and he jumped up from the last branch and onto the top one. He then jumped off and landed after doing a couple of flips on the ground. He grinned.

Bardock looked at his son with leaves in his hair, his clothes torn, and some scrapes and cuts. He said "Yes, you made it. It wasn't as easy as you thought, was it?"

Kakkarot looked down, humbled "No, sir." Bardock told his son to take off his headband and ties. Kakkarot did, then flexed his hands and shook his hair. He then looked at Chichi. He said "I didn't need your help, you know. I could have done it fine myself."

Chichi said "But..."

Kakkarot turned to Bardock ignoring her "Do I do the rest of my training as well?"

Bardock said "Only 200 pushups and situps. I want to begin on the other lesson soon. Begin." Kakkarot dropped to the ground. Bardock looked at Chichi. She was tired, but not about to pass out yet. He said "Chichi, follow me." She did. Bardock went into the kitchen and took out three knives. He then went outside to a different tree with a knot in it. He dug a line in the ground with his foot. "Hit the knot in the tree with the knives and get it to stick."

"But the knot's so small! It's the size of my hand."

Bardock frowned "That sounded like questioning me."

"No sir."

"Good. Begin. You may go home when you have hit the knot." He walked away to the others.

Chichi held the knives. 'This is ridiculous. The knot is tiny from here!' She suinted and started throwing the knives. All three missed the tree. She sighed and went looking for them. They were heavy, so they hadn't gone far. She picked them up again. She could hear Kakkarot and the others doing some other sort of training. Her eyes watered. Kakkarot had gotten mad at her again, then she got angry. He didn't think she could do it. He thought she'd quit and leave! She'd show him! She'd show them all! She threw the knives again.

Training was done for everyone else and it was time for lunch. Chichi was still working on target practice. She was still throwing knives afterward. Everyone else started back to the building of the houses. Later, when it was starting to get dark... Celeri said "Master Bardock, I haven't heard the sound of knives striking wood and land for several minutes."

Bardock said "You are correct. Finish up what you can before dark. I will investigate." He left. He noticed Kakkarot catch up to him and walk beside. Bardock found Chichi asleep underneath the tree. She had a few minor cuts on her hands, just superficial wounds. He looked for the knives. One was beside her, one was a foot away from the tree and one was on the ouside ring of the knot. Bardock pwked her up. He looked at the knives and where she had been standing. He took up a knife and put the headband back on. He threw the knife then ran up to check on it, it hit the tree, but it was no where near the knot. He looked in the direction of the girl, but his father had already flown off with her. 'Chichi...maybe she's not as bad as I thought...if she could just learn how to fight decent...'

So, what do you guys think? A good chapter? Don't forget to R and R. 


	14. Chapter 14

Hello readers. I'm sorry again about my lateness in posting chapters, and I wanted to make this chapter a long one to make up for it, but you'll see why it isn't at the end. I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review on this one.

A year had passed since the Saiyans had moved to the mountains. Each Saiyan had a house of their own, but they stayed around Bardock's house most of the time anyway. Chichi had been training every day and had improved enough to where Bardock let her spar with kakkarot, of course this was also because his son had learned to hold back when sparring by now. If Chichi had become twice as strong, Kakkarot had become four times as strong as he was before, just in one year. Bardock shook his head, 'Amazing.' Bana and Ramen had mated and had a daughter and Celeri and Calab had mated and had a son. They were only a couple of months old, but they could almost walk. Their names were Rika and Cayen and they had started to follow Kakkarot around, which annoyed the six year old greatly. His birthday was today. "I'm seven today! I'm too old to hang around with babies!"

It was the time after training with not a lot to do, and Bardock was relaxing with his new mate, Diari. They had become mated around six months ago and she was pregnant, due in a couple of months. Diari said "You better get used to it, kakkarot. You'll soon have a baby brother and sister too."

"Two more? What am I? The captain of the baby squad?" He went off in a huff. Bardock laughed at the image that evoked, then he thought 'Wait, that's a good idea.'

"Kakkarot!"

Kakkarot came back with a look on his face that said he thought he was in trouble.

Bardock said "You're not in trouble, but you gave me a good idea, captain of the baby squad."

Kakkarot asked "You're serious?" He looked skeptically at his father.

Bardock said "They'll be walking soon. Help them. As soon as they can, you'll be their trainer. Starting tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir."

Bardock said "Your'e supposed to say 'Yes, master Bardock'. Geez, first day as an officer and you can't even adress me properly. Go take a dip in the river. It's obvious I won't be able to do anything with you today."

Kakkarot's eyes widened as he realized what his father had just said and that he had the rest of the morning off. He grinned "Yes, master Bardock!" He ran off with a whoop.

Chichi poked her head out of the kitchen where she was working with Celeri. "What happened?"

Bardock said "Kakkarot got promoted."

"To what?"

"Officer."

Bana said "Why? He's just a child."

Bardock said "He has to be an officer if he's going to be a captain."

Ramen asked "He's going to be a captain? Of what?"

Bardock said, as seriously as he could manage "The baby squad" He let a small smile slip out.

The Saiyans were torn between being amused and confused. Finally, amusement won and they all laughed, but there was also concern. Bana said "You know he will take his position seriously. He doesn't think it's a joke."

Bardock said "Although the idea is amusing, I think that it may turn out to good for him and the younger ones. It will give him leadership skills and more patience, hopefully..." He saw Chichi staring up at him from where he sat on the sofa. "Yes, Chichi? Are you done in the kitchen?"

Celeri came in, with a knowing smile towards Chichi.

Chichi said "I was wondering...where did Kakkarot go?"

Bardock said "To the river. Have you finished your kitchen duties?"

Chichi looked at Celeri. Celeri said "Yes, she has master Bardock."

Bardock said "Then you may go. Be back by dinner." He remembered something as she was about to walk out the door "Oh, and ride Cherisu there."

Chichi stopped herself before asking why. She shrugged to herself "Yes, sir." She left. She went to the stables and Cherisu greeted her with a playful snort. Chichi said "Hey, we're going to go meet Kakkarot."

Cherisu nodded his head up and down a few times and let Chichi mount him, as soon as she did, however, he took off at a fast pace, almost making Chichi fall off. Cherisu whinnied in a horse laugh. Chichi yelled "That wasn't funny, Cherisu!"

Kakkarot looked up at the sound of hooves. It was Cherisu, he was sure of it and as he came into sight, it was proven. Chichi was riding him. She got off when she got close to the bank. "Hey, Chichi. Guess what?"

"What?" Kakkarot practically had his chest poofed out with pride.

"I'm an officer now." He stated proudly.

Chichi looked at the boy in a pair of short pants and hair that seemed to retain most of its spikyness despite being wet and said "You don't look like it."

Kakkarot was angry for a moment, then he smirked. He said "Well, you look even less like a soldier!" He dunked her in the water.

Chichi came up gasping. Then she pulled him under too. "See how you like it!" She splashed him when he dove for him again and laughed.

Kakkarot asked "What are you doing?"

Chichi said "Playing. It's fun. It's like sparring, but we're not fighting for real and it's in the water."

Kakkarot cocked his head. Chichi splashed him again."Hey!" He splashed back. Chichi got him back with another laugh. Kakkarot laughed when she tried again and missed and was open for him to splash her in the face.

She coughed "You're going to pay for that!"

Bardock listened to the children playing in the nearby river. The girl really had turned out to be good for his son and his son for the girl...he wondered if today was the day shown in a vision he had had several months ago...He shrugged to himself and decided to take a nap.

Kakkarot and Chichi had been almost too caught up in their game to notice the approach of a stranger.

Who is this stranger? Does anyone know? Would anyone care to guess? I haven't made up my mind at the moment, so suggestions would be welcome. I need your reveiws to keep the story going, so don't forget to R&R. I'll catch you later. 


	15. Chapter 15

Heh, looking at my update dates, I haven't updated for a couple of weeks, well three weeks for this story, and I really had planned to update once a week, so sorry you guys. It's been kind of crazy with classes and I'm teaching sunday school and a spanish class for kids this semester, so I stay busy most of the time. But, gomen. Here's the next chapter.

Bardock listened to the children playing in the nearby river. The girl really had turned out to be good for his son and his son for the girl...he wondered if today was the day shown in a vision he had had several months ago...He shrugged to himself and decided to take a nap.

Kakkarot and Chichi had been almost too caught up in their game to notice the approach of a stranger.

The said stranger had been riding through town on a hoverbike and was now going through the woods on a motorbike, when suddenly a lake appeared out of nowhere from behind the trees.

Kakkarot swam fast and pushed Chichi out of the way of a hoverbike and its passenger that both plunged into the lake. Kakkarot growled "Hey, what are you doing! You should go slower if you can't control that thing!"

Chichi coughed, then said "Hey, calm down, Kakkarot. I think that was a girl. She was going fast. She might be hurt. Let's so see."

Kakkarot said "Go if you like." He stayed where he was with his arms crossed.

Chichi sighed. Boys were so stubborn. She swam over quickly. The girl had gone under. She dove and brought her up. She coughed. Chichi saw her blue hair and thought 'What a strange girl.' The girl looked to be a few years older than her and Kakkarot and she also had a gash along her head and maybe a few broken bones. She took her to shore.

Kakkarot watched Chichi leave the lake and stressmarked. All over that stupid girl who almost ran them over, and he had been having a good morning. He sighed and swam out to join Chichi. His curiosity was getting the better of him.

When he got to shore, he noticed that the girl wasn't moving and Chichi was kneeling over her. He said "What, is she dead?"

Chichi said "No, she's just unconscious. We should take her back home with us." Chichi had begun to consider Kakkarot's house almost more of a home than her fathers, since she was there more often.

Kakkarot said "No way. There're enough girls at my house."

Chichi punched him "It's not your house. It's your dad's house."

Kakkarot growled "Hey, you wanna fight?"

Chichi looked at the girl. She'd be fine for a couple of minutes. She said "Fine. I win, she goes home with us and you can't complain about it. If you do, I get to pull your tail."

Kakkarot growled "Fine. When I win, we leave her here. Serves her right, and you have to clean out Cherisu's stall for a week."

Chichi wrinkled her nose. "Ewwww. Is that even?"

Kakkarot smirked and crossed his arms "Does that mean you don't accept?"

Chichi frowned, then said "I accept. Bring it on."

Kakkarot flew at her. Chichi ducked. She had learned early on that she was no match for his strength or speed, so she had begun to develop techniques. Her father taught her one a couple of weeks ago. She called it the afterimage technique. She ran around him, fast.

Kakkarot said "What? How are you doing that? There are 8 of you!" He ran at one and through it. Then he got struck and flew backward a couple of feet into a tree. Chichi said "I call it the afterimage technique."

Kakkarot frowned as he got up "You've never used that technique before."

Chichi smiled "I was saving it for a fight."

Kakkarot smirked and wiped his mouth. She kept surprising him. He liked that. Also, the blue haired girl interested him. She had been riding a bike like his mother's. That meant she was probably from a city. He shrugged "I'm tired of the water anyway. We might as well head back. Do what you wish with the girl."

Chichi frowned. Kakkarot didn't usually quit a fight midway. Why did he do that? She dropped it though, they should get the girl back soon. She needed to be looked at.

Kakkarot said "You carry her."

Chichi said "She can ride on Cherisu."

Kakkarot smirked "What Cherisu? He isn't here."

Chichi looked around. "You didn't send him home did you?"

Kakkarot said "I haven't seen him since you got here."

Chichi frowned. Cherisu had ran off, probably home. She stressmarked 'Damn horse!' She said "But..."

Kakkarot said "If you want to bring her, you carry her. I don't care." Chichi growled and half picked up the girl and dragged her. She was at least a foot taller than her, and heavier. She'd be too awkward to carry properly.

Bardock felt his son and the girl coming back before he saw him. Then he noticed Chichi was half carrying an older girl with blue hair. He thought 'So it is the day that he meets the finder of the 'dragon balls'. He called "Who's that?"

Kakkarot said "Some stupid girl that ran her bike into the lake."

Chichi glanced at him, with a dangerous look in her eye "Was that a complaint?" she said quietly.

Kakkarot looked at her. He wouldn't admit it, but that look on her face was kind of scary. He said "No, just a statement" mildly. It may not make him pass out anymore, but a tail pull still hurt and knowing her, she'd pull hard.

Chichi smirked. "I thought so."

Kakkarot thought 'Damn. I should have continued the fight. I let my curiosity get the better of me. And I could have gotten her to clean out the stalls!' He bemoaned his premature decision mentally, but not aloud. Chichi was still looking at him.

Bardock watched them amused. Had Kakkarot lost some sort of bet? He then looked at the girl with blue hair. Head gash, a broken leg and arm. Yep. This was the day. She had been in the same condition in the vision. He knew some first aid, but Celeri was better at it. He called her "Celeri!"

Celeri was there in a minute "Master Bardock?"

"You are the best at doctoring among us. Take care of this girl's injuries."

Celeri looked at the human girl with blue hair. Another human girl? Why? Certainly this one was not meant as a mate.

Bardock caught her look and the direction of her thought and said "No, not that. She has a purpose later on."

Two days later...

Bulma woke up in a strange room not her own with wooden walls and floors. It looked kind of like a cabin, but it was mostly bare in furniture. She was on some bed. She sat up and her head throbbed. She touched it and encountered a bandage. She then looked down at herself and saw left arm was in a sling and her left leg was bandaged and in a splint because she couldn't move it. What had happened came back to her. She groaned. "Stupid lake, coming out of nowhere."

A boy walked by her room then stopped and looked back in. "Hn. You're finally awake. I thought you were dead. You've been out for two days."

Bulma said "Hey, you little..." then it struck her. "Two days!" She cried.

Kakkarot cringed. She made his ears hurt. He said "You're too loud. Are you trying to give me a headache?"

Bulma cried "My dad's going to kill me! Worse, he'll ground me! I've been gone three days!" She groaned.

Kakkarot said "Hey, talk to Chichi. She wanted to bring you here. I was happy with leaving you where you were."

A voice called "Kakkarot, that was a complaint!"

The boy suddenly looked nervous. Then a little girl with black hair appeared. "It was a complaint!"

Kakkarot said "You heard wrong. It was a comment."

Chichi said "I don't hear wrong." She grabbed his tail and pulled it.

Kakkarot yelped. She did pull hard. "Hey!"

Chichi said "How do you feel?"

Bulma said "My head hurts. Where am I?" She lay back. The throbbing of her head was making her tired. Then a man walked in the room. A big man. She scooted back in the bed. "Who are you?"

Bardock walked in when he noticed the girl's ki level rise. He said "My name is Bardock and you are in my house. This boy is my son and the girl is Chichi. They found you and brought you here."

Bulma looked down at her bandages, then up at the man, warily "Did you do this?"

He said "No. That's the work of one of my officers."

"Officers?" She asked. What kind of place was she in?

Bardock asked "Who are you?"

She said "Oh. I'm Bulma Briefs."

"Where do you live?"

Bulma blinked "West city. At the capsule corporation. Haven't you heard of it?"

Bardock shrugged "I've never been to this 'west city.'

Bulma said "I've got to get back home. I wasn't even supposed to be out this far in the first place."

Bardock thought for a minute. He thought 'I would like to see this west city, but leaving the other Saiyans to visit a human would be a bad move.' He said "Chichi, Kakkarot, take Cherisu and take this girl back to her city. She can travel now."

Kakkarot opened his mouth to object, but then looked at Chichi and also decided that officers didn't complain either and sighed. "Yes, sir."

Chichi said "Yes, sir."

Bulma said "Wait. We're going now?"

Kakkarot said "Come on." He left the room.

Chichi said "Yes." She helped her get out of bed and the older girl walked beside her. She backed up when she saw the horse.

She swallowed "I'm not riding that."

Kakkarot smirked "Scared?"

Bulma cried "No. I'm not scared. He just smells bad." She waved her hand.

Kakkarot said "Get on already." He picked her up and threw her on. Once up, Bulma clung to the horse and righted herself.

Cherisu snorted in Kakkarot's direction. He said "I don't like her either, but father says we have to take her home." He got on and so did Chichi. Bulma was on the back. Chichi was in the middle.

Bulma clang onto the younger girl as the horse galloped off. Chichi turned around. She said "Don't take it personally. He doesn't like girls."

Bulma looked at her. She said "That so?"

Chichi said "He's even fun sometimes when you get to know him." She smiled. She turned back around as Cherisu jumped. Bulma yelped and closed her eyes as she held on tighter. How much father was it to West city?

Hey. How did you guys like the chapter? Don't forget to R and R. I know Bulma showed up you guys, but the quest for the dragonballs will come later. Catch you later. on, not quite yet. 


	16. Chapter 16

It's been a few days over a couple of weeks again...Sorry you guys. I plan to update more frequently, but those plans rarely seem to work out. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

As the three rode Cherisu into the city, its people stared. A horse? In the middle of the road?

Kakkarot watched the road and the people disinterested until one of the big overgrown bike things's driver yelled at them "Watch where you're going!"

Kakkarot frowned and threw a blast at the car, causing the driver to fly out of it and the vehicle to explode.

Chichi cried "Kakkarot!" shocked that he had just thrown a blast at a complete stranger.

Kakkarot smirked "Stupid human. Teach him to raise his voice to a Saiyan officer." His chest puffed out. ChiChi rolled her eyes.

She cried "Sorry!" As they passed. A lot more people were looking at them now, until Kakkarot growled "Keep staring and you'll lose the ability to do so." There were several audible gulps and everyone turned their heads in a different direction when he walked by, some ran away.

Kakkarot said, bored "What an annoying city. Are we close to your house yet?"

Bulma said, nauseated and nervous from the ride and the episode in town, "Yes, it's that dome building."

Kakkarot saw it and was mildly impressed. It was a big home. He asked "How big is your family?"

Bulma was surprised at the question. She said "There's just me and my mom and dad."

Kakkarot said "Such a big house for three people. Have your parents no other children?"

"No. Besides, most of the house is used as a business."

"A business. What is a business?"

Bulma looked at him "What? A business is where...um..." She was having trouble explaining the concept of a business "It's where people make or do things to make money."

Kakkarot said "Oh, that's boring."

Bulma cried "Boring! I'll have you know Capsule Corp. Is a very successful business. All these cars and bikes were made by my dad."

Kakkarot looked at her with a bit more interest "Hn." Then he lost interest again. "Money and bikes are of no interest to me." They stopped in front of the building. Bulma got off. Kakkarot said "Learn how to ride a bike before you get one one again." He turned Cherisu around.

Bulma said "Hey! I already know how to ride a bike!" Then she asked, surprised, "Wait, you didn't bring me back for a reward, or something?"

Kakkarot scratched his head, lazily, "What is a reward? If it's money, I already told you I have no use for that. I brought you back because my father ordered me to." He set Cherisu off at a gallop, ready to be away from this crowded city.

Bulma stood there for a couple of minutes, trying and failing to figure out the young boy that had never heard of a business and who didn't care about money.

The couple and the horse soon got back home.

Bardock said "That took you long enough."

Kakkarot said "I didn't want to go through the trouble of the female fainting, so I had to go slower than usual." He got down and stroked Cherisu once on the nose, then Cherisu ran off just a second after Chichi dismounted.

Chichi made a frustrated noise at the horse as he almost made her fall. The horse snorted in return then walked away. Chichi thought 'You think you're funny, don't you Cherisu?'

Bardock turned to his son again, after watching the horse almost knock the girl down with amusement, asked "How was the city?"

Kakkarot said "Crowded and the houses were much to big and there was a house called a business." He shrugged. He saw the brats running for him. He soon had them clinging onto him. He pushed them off "Get off! I'm the leader! Keep your contact for your mother." They got off. The girl started to sniff.

Kakkarot said "Geez. Rika. What?"

She showed him where she had cut her tail. His face softened from it's angry glare. Tail cuts hurt badly.He saw where her mother had fixed it. He thought about what his father had taught him. He asked "Did your mother put some pongi paste on it?" Pongi was a plant with medicinal leaves that caused a wound to become numb until it healed.

"Pongi?"

Bardock made his son and the other officers carry a small medical pack with them. It had no use most of the time, but it did have a couple of pongi leaves in it. Kakkarot chewed the leaf up, quickly. It tasted bitter and it made your tongue go numb if you left it in your mouth too long. He spat it out on his hand and used the other to get it all out of his mouth. He licked the roof of his mouth. "Come here."

The infant approached him hesistantly, with her tail behind her.

Kakkarot bellowed "That's an order soldier!"

She shrieked and ran up, trembling, almost crying again. Kakkarot rubbed it into the spot on her tail. She fell down as the pain went away. Kakkarot smiled briefly then looked down at the goop on his hands in disgust. He was about to walk in to wash his hands when he realized he had not yet been dismissed by his father. He looked up.

Bardock had been watching the whole thing. He smiled. His son had the makings of a leader, toughness, but compassion and the makings of a good soldier, the ability to follow orders well and to improvise. He contained his smile when his son saw him and said "Go. You're dismissed until evening training. Go get the pongi off your hands. Then go get fresh leaves for your pouch."

"Yes, sir." He left.

So, what do you guys think? A good chapter? R and R to let me know. 


	17. Chapter 17

Hello readers. It's been over a couple of weeks again ;; sigh I am a very un-self motivated person, so, on top of being busy, I don't get much done. Anyway, on to the chapter.

Bardock had been watching the whole thing. He smiled. His son had the makings of a leader, toughness, but compassion and the makings of a good soldier, the ability to follow orders well and to improvise. He contained his smile when his son saw him and said "Go. You're dismissed until evening training. Go get the pongi off your hands. Then go get fresh leaves for your pouch."

"Yes, sir." He left.

Since I'm about to do a time skip, here are what the ages of the characters will be: (don't worry if some of the ages differ from their official ages at the time. They may change for my story)

Bardock and the other adults will be in their late 20s to early 30s.

Kakkarot- 11 Chichi- 11 Bulma-13

The other Children will be listed other their parents:

Bardock and Diari

Sata (M) -age 5 Pepa(F) -age 5 (they're the twins that were mentioned earllier)  
Toma-age3 Cana-age 1

Bana and Ramen

Rika- age 6 Miso -age 4 Udon-age 2

Celeri and Calab

Cayen- age 6 Cumin-age 5 mint -age 1

They all had grown in five years. Bardock looked at the group. More children had been born since they had settled in this spot, many more. The twins Diari had been carrying had been born and they had had two others. Bana and Ramen had had two more children, and so had Celeri and Caleb, not including Kakkarot or Chichi, there were 10 children in their complex, which indeed it was at this point. The other Saiyans even would go into town and had a passable relationship with some of the humans there (passable being they traded, got what they wanted and no fights were caused or buildings destroyed).

They worked as hunters at first and traded for what they needed besides what was grown on their farm from that, but it soon became clear that money was needed to do much business in town. Bardock knew that his fellow Saiyans would be reluctant to have a job and be subordinate to a human. It was a problem that bothered him much, until he came up with a solution three years ago. He thought back on the day.

Bardock had gone into town, along with Ramen and Calab to do trading. They had split off in different directions as they usually did and Bardock happened to walk past a large domed building. As he did a girl with an unusual shade of blue hair bumped into him. She then looked up.

"Hey, watch where...hey, do I know you?" She stared at him, then said "Oh! Now I remember, you're that boy's dad..."

"Bardock."

"Hai."

A woman came out of the building. Bardock looked at her, a strange woman, with her eyes almost closed and blonde hair. "Bulma-honey. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, mom, this is Mr. Bardock. He's the one who's son brought me back."

"Oh, how nice. You'll have to join us for tea."

Bardock sweatdropped. The woman took his wrist and pulled him in. Bardock didn't pull away, not wanting to break her arm, besides, it would be good to see what technology these earthlings had besides the bikes and capsules, which was about all he had seen, besides the instant houses.Bardock sat uncomfortably on a couch. He wasn't seeing anything here. A grey haired man walked in. "Bulma?"

Bulma said "This is mister Bardock. He's the man whose son saved me."

"Oh, a pleasure to meet you sir, what brings you here?"

Bardock opened his mouth.

Bunny came back in "I brought him in, dear. Isn't it nice? We should all have some tea and cookies! I put the tea on."

"Bunny, dear..."

"Yes?"

Mr. Briefs sighed "Go tend to your cookies Bunny." He turned to Bardock. "I think you have better reasons to be here than to drink tea, mister Bardock. I can tell by looking at you that you're a fighter, but also that you're a smart man. Why are you here?"

Bardock said "Perceptive. I used to be a scientist."

Bulma said "A scientist? You don't look like a scientist."

Mr. Briefs shushed her. Bulma crossed her arms. He said "Used to be?"

Bardock frowned "I moved."

Mr. Briefs said "What did you do as a scientist?"

"Repair machinery, ships, etc. I also came up with a few innovations."

"Hmmn..." There was a pause. "Mister Bardock, you also don't look like a man with a lot of money. Would you be looking for a job?"

Bardock remembered the long conversation that had followed, but they had worked out an agreement. Bardock would get a salary for working and building on devices and sending them to capsule corp. That way he could work on them at home.He also found jobs for Ramen and Calab as security guards. The catch was that they would report and answer to him. He had had a time explaining it right to the other Saiyans so they wouldn't get upset over the subordinate thing.

Yes, because of that, he had come up with an improved scouter for Ramen and Calab to wear so that they could communicate with him and so they could see each other. Just then one of them signaled in "Master Bardock?"

"Officer Calab?"

"Do we really have to do these daily reports?"

Bardock hid a smile behind a slight frown. "It was an order, was it not, Officer?"

"Yes, sir." Calab, bored, gave a detailed, but brief account of the day. "The only interesting thing that happened was that a thief tried to break in."

Bardock looked at his soldier's amused face. "Tell me the details."

Kakkarot was outside with the children. He had declared Chichi an officer when the last batch were born, although everyone else just called her a soldier, that was a step up. He had enough of them to deal with. He had put her in charge of the ones under age 3. She could handle those. He said "Toma, pay attention before I send you back to baby school (as he had dubbed Chichi's group)."

"Nee-san..."

Kakkarot said "Soldiers pay attention to their commanding officer. It's exam day." All the younger children groaned. Kakkarot had an exam day each week. If they didn't do what he told them to, he made them do pushups and situps until they passed out or tail endurace training and he didn't tell them which one until afterward. "Was that complaining, soldiers?"

"No, sir."

"Fly." His father had taught him how to a year ago and he had just demonstrated it to them a couple of days ago. As usual, he expected none of them to get it. They all concentrated. Many jumped, but fell back down. "If no body gets it in five minutes, you all fail." That was also the way he usually did things. He made it where only one had to succeed for the group to avoid punishment, of course, the things that he usually asked were above their level, so it didn't matter.

"One minute." He looked around, bored, then he heard cheers. His attention snapped back to the younger children. Rika, Bana and Ramen's daughter was floating a foot off the ground. Kakkarot opened his mouth in surprise. How? He asked "Rika?"

She lost concentration and fell down. "Did you get outside training?"

She looked down "Hai..."

Kakkarot smiled. "What are all of you looking so worried about. You should all thank Rika. She saved your sorry buts from endurance training." He saw the relieved looks on their faces when they realized punishment wasn't going to be given out.

Cayen asked "Master Kakkarot, is it ok for us to get outside training?"

Kakkarot said "Did I ever forbid it?" He turned. "The rest of you better learn before the next exam. Everyone's got to pass then." He heard cries of disbelief. He turned back around and said "Well it's obvious that if one of you can do it, all of you should be able to, so train with your group for the next couple of days."

Cayen asked "Where will you be?"

Kakkarot said "Self-training on the mountain."

Chichi said "You're going again?!"

Kakkarot frowned. Why did she always get upset when he was going to go away for a couple of days? He had started doing this a year ago when his father suggested it after beating him thoughroughly in a spar. He trained using the near-ice temperatures of the springs and high altitude and weights. "I go every 3rd full moon."

Bardock walked up to his son and watched his tail twitch behind him. He said "Remember to take moon pills each day." He had recreated something here on earth that he had created back on Vegeta-sei. It was something Saiyans took on the night of a full moon that kept them from transforming. (For my story, Saiyans only transform on the night and the night after of a perfect full moon). He had started all the Saiyans on them when he had recreated them three years ago, after Celeri had accidentally transformed and almost wrecked their house. There had been some argument before, but now they took them without complaint, for the most part. Bardock said "I see your soldiers are all still awake. It's exam day, isn't it?"

Kakkarot said "They passed."

"Did they?"

"Hai."

"That's either because you've been a great trainer or a poor one. Which one is it?"

Kakkarot frowned. A trick question. He said "It is because I have creative soldiers."

Bardock smiled at how his son avoided the trick question. "Creative soldiers? What does that mean? That they have trouble following orders?" The children flinched. Surely Kakkarot would tell on them then.

Kakkarot said "No, it means that they are able to improvise when no orders are given." All of the children looked at him.

Bardock said "Well, good job then, soldiers." He walked on.

Once Bardock was out of earshot, Cayen said "Master Kakkarot...why...didn't you tell Master Bardock?"

Kakkarot said "It would reflect badly upon me." He smiled "Besides, you guys pass. Punishment can wait for when I get back." They went back to flinching. Kakkarot usually gave extra hard training when he got back from the mountain. Kakkarot's scouter beeped. "Officer Kakkarot here."

It was his father. "Come to my office."

"Yes, sir." He left, nervous. Had he answered wrong? He heard Chichi call out to him, dimly, but he paid her no attention. He walked to his father's office, somewhat slower than usual.

Bardock looked up. "You were slow. Officers are expected to follow orders rapidly."

Kakkarot swallowed. Punishment time.

Bardock said "However, no punishment today. I have something that I wanted to tell you?"

"Yes, sir?"

"There's something called the world martial arts tournament that I wanted to talk to you about. It's coming up in a few months..."

So, what do you guys think? Please read and review and it would be really helpful if you guys could give me some info about that world martial arts tournament. It would be the last one in DB, I think. Correct me if I'm wrong. Also, if someone could tell me all of the participants that made it to the finals. Thanks. 


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys. Thanks for your reviews and I'll go on to the story.

Bardock stressmarked and turned to his son. "Kakkarot?"

Kakkarot became still. "Yes, father?"

Bardock's eyebrow twitched. "The tournament isn't for another week. I know you're excited, but if you ask me one more time 'Is it almost here' I'm going to pick you up by your tail and spin you around so fast you blur and then I'm going to throw you into something hard, like that mountain over there."

Kakkarot gulped and grinned nervously. "S..Sorry, father."

Bardock sighed "Go train or something."

"I've been training. I just got back from the mountains two days ago too."

Bardock looked at his son in interest "And gave an exam yesterday. How did that go?"

Kakkarot smirked "They were still tired this morning."

"What was their task?"

"Target practice. I'm going to do it again next week."

"Target practice doesn't sound that hard."

Kakkarot smirked "Blindfolded."

Bardock had a small smirk on his face as well. Yes, that would indeed be a difficult task for the children, but all of them seemed to look up to Kakkarot and to want to avoid punishment training, so they improved at a good rate. His son was doing a commendale job. He said "It has been a while since you have blindfold trained, son."

Kakkarot swallowed. He hadn't been blindfold trained since they had moved here. He said "Yes, father."

Bardock said "After all, we can't have you testing the soldiers on something you are not proficient in, now can we?"

Kakkaot said "No, sir" But he cringed. His father's system was to show how to do do something and then fight with it. If he didn't use the technique, his father would win the fight and he would barely be able to walk the next day. An example would be a year ago when he had trained him how to fly. He hadn't learned the first time, so his father had fought him using flying and was able to attack him from all directions. He had been beaten unconscious. He swallowed.

Bardock smiled at his son. One of his faults was that he sometimes got arrogant. Bardock realized that was a problem with most of the Saiyan race. Having a human wife helped with that. He could tell his son was remembering the last time he had privately trained him. He had been out of it for a day. He put the finishing touch on his device, sealed it in a capsule and said "Kakkarot."

"Yes, sir?"

"You will take Chichi with you and fly to to Capsule Corp and give this to Briefs."

Kakkarot was surprised. Chichi didn't usually come with him on Courier missions. He opened his mouth.

Bardock smirked "Your training will commence when you return. Be swift. This task does not require more than one hour. Are you listening?"

"Hai."

"This is what you are to do. You are to give one of each of these red capsules marked food to Officer Ramen and Caleb. Then you are to deliver these five blue capsules to Briefs and ask for ten more empty capsules. Repeat."

Kakkarot closed his eyes, then opened them "Red capsules to Officers. Blue to Briefs, need 10 more. Which kind?"

Bardock answered "5 blue, 4 red, 1 black. Repeat."

Kakkarot closed his eyes again, then said "Red capsules to Officers. Blue to Briefs, need 10 more. 5 blue. 4 red. 1 black."

"Correct."

Kakkarot said "But father, Chichi can't fly. She will slow down the mission if I have to carry her."

Bardock said "Then teach her to fly. You have an hour to be back here mission completed." He turned around in his chair, signaling the conversation was over.

Kakkarot opened his mouth, then closed it. He scowled. One hour wasn't long enough. He put the capsules in his pouch and left his father's office. He went to the kitchen and found Bana. "Kassan, have you seen Chichi?"

Bana said "She's outside with Celeri. She just finished a training session with her group."

Kakkarot ran out. "Chichi."

Chichi turned around, stopping an attack. She and the younger of the women had built up a kind of friendship. The Saiyan had been training her on the side. Chichi panted "Kakkarot?"

Kakkarot said "Father gave me a mission to West City. You are to accompany me. We are flying there."

Celeri looked at Kakkarot. He seemed to be in a hurry, but he seemed to expect a negative response. She thought 'You finally got flying when Kakkarot was off in the mountains. Show him.' She had been apathetic about the girl at first, but she had grown on her. She had resolve uncommon in a human. She was almost Saiyan.

Chichi said "Ok," but not very loudly. She was nervous. It was still a new skill. "Then let's go." He shot off. Chichi lifted off slower. Kakkarot looked back. She was behind. Kakkarot scowled. If he knew Ramen and Caleb, especially Ramen, they would try to delay him so he would end up with punishment training again. He flew back and took her arm. "Come on."

Tears came to Chichi's eyes. She had worked hard on the flying and it wasn't good enough. She sniffed, but it went unnoticed by Kakkarot. They landed. "Come on. Why are you going so slow?" Chichi's lip quivered, but she blinked a few times and restrained herself from crying. Soldiers didn't cry. Crying would only make her look worse in his eyes. They landed on the lawn of Capsule Corp.

She answered "Sorry...sir."

The honorific stopped Kakkarot. He frowned and turned to her. "We're both officers. Why did you call me sir?"

"Only you're really a officer. No one calls me that."

Kakkarot said "Only father really calls me an officer. That doesn't mean I'm not." He finally noticed the tears that were threatening to escape. "What?"

"I'm not good enough for you..." a few choked cries came out before she could stop them."

Kakkarot frowned. Females. "What are you talking about?"

Chichi said "I've been working hard on flying. I mastered it when you were gone training last time."

Kakkarot said "Good. What did you expect? Did you want me to say 'good job, Chichi on learning how to fly?'"

Chichi looked down.

Kakkarot said "If I had said that in front of the other soldiers and officers it would have made you look weak, like you hadn't known it before."

Chichi whispered "But we're not in front of the other soldiers now..."

Kakkarot looked at her and said "Fine, Good job Chichi on learning how to fly, now can we get on with the mission?" He looked at her with a half smile.

Chichi said "Did you really mean that?"

Kakkarot said "If I said yes, can we get on with the mission?"

She punched him, but not hard, in the shoulder. He rubbed it. "Hey. Cut it out. Father's already going to beat the tar out of me when I get back home." He said it in a light tone though. He noticed Chichi was smiling now. "Wipe your face. If you go in like that Bunny will go after you." She sniffed and wiped her face.

Kakkarot saw his uncles and said "Yo." They looked at him. "Heads up." He threw the capsules at them. They caught them and Kakkarot took off with Chichi before the Saiyans could get a word in edgewise.

Ramen laughed "The brat's figured out we've been delaying him on purpose."

Caleb said "Hey, but this gets us lunch faster."

Ramen nodded. "We'll have to come up with something else next time, though. Let's forget lunch again tomorrow."

Caleb nodded.

Kakkarot ran with Chichi beside him, to Brief's main lab. Kakkarot was relieved at seeing him there. "Briefs."

Dr. Briefs saw Kakkarot. The boy came regularly to make deliveries. "Kakkarot?" Kakkarot delivered the capsules and said "Father needs ten capsules. 5 blue, 4 red and 1 black." Briefs nodded and gave him a case.

"The capsules are in it." Kakkarot nodded and said "Come on. Let's head back." He went out the back instead of the way he had come in to avoid Ramen and Caleb.

Caleb, who was watching the monitors had a laugh over this as well. "He's learned to use the back door. We've definately got to come up with better tactics."

Ramen smirked. "I have some in mind."

Bardock heard the door open and confirmed with a glance that it was his son and Chichi. It had only been 30 minutes. Much shorter than he had expected. He had known that Celeri had been training the girl. She must have taught her to fly and Kakkarot must have learned how to avoid Ramen and Caleb. He smiled privately. It was a game, really, but they didn't let on to Kakkarot. It was to help Kakkarot with escape strategy. Even Saiyans had times when they needed to remove themselves from the enemy to plan and regroup. He was sure Ramen would come up with something more challenging. He paid no attention to Kakkarot for the first few minutes, then said "How am I even supposed to adress you to report when you walk in, throw my door open and neither one of you is at attention?"

Kakkarot blushed in embarassment, so did Chichi. Chichi closed the door and stood behind and to the left of Kakkarot. They came to attention. Bardock said "Report."

Kakkarot said "Officer Kakkarot reporting. Mission to Capsule Corp success." He handed over the capsules."

Bardock looked at them. He had gotten it right. "Good. I suggest you practice."

Kakkarot frowned "When..."

Bardock said "Later."

Kakkarot was caught between being relieved and annoyed. Bardock said "You should at least review beforehand. If you don't you'll be beaten too quickly.Use your bandana" He made a dismissing motion. He was reading a file. Kakkarot clenched it in his fist and saluted, then left. Chichi bowed, then followed him out.

Kakkarot stood out on the grass and lowered the bandana down to cover his eyes. It bothered him, not being able to see. He tuned his hearing. He could hear footsteps, then the stream, but where had Chichi gone. He couldn't hear her. He could hear her breathing a minute ago. He jumped when he felt something strike his back. He took the blindfold off. A ball. 'How?'

As if in answer to his question, Chichi said "You're doing it wrong. You shouldn't rely on sound alone. If the object makes no sound, you must be able to feel the vibrations in the air."

Kakkarot scowled "Like you can."

Chichi held out her hand for the bandana. Kakkarot stared at her open-mouthed for a second. She was serious. He then closed his mouth and tied it good. He said "Ok." He attacked her. She dodged him and blocked a few times, then he tried moving slow where he didn't make any noise. Chichi even pointed him out before he came at her and mimicked his position when he stopped. She took off the blindfold with a grin.

Kakkarot shook his head. He was stunned. Here was something that Chichi did much better than him on. "Ok, so?"

Chichi said "I told you how to do it right."

"I don't need help."

"Of course not." She paused with a roll of the eyes. "You have to block out the other senses to feel the vibrations. You can't do it and keep your senses sharpened at the same time. Have fun."

"Where are you going?"

Chichi smiled "Why?"

Kakkarot said "Who's going to attack me?"

Chichi said "Do something else." She thought and then smiled like she had just had an idea. "The way Celeri got me used to the idea was catching fish blindfolded. Go try that." She walked off with a smile, to check on Cana, Mint and Udon.

Kakkarot frowned, catching fish blindfolded? Then he thought 'It worked for Chichi...' He went off to the stream.

Kakkarot returned from the stream wet and tired a few hours later. His father greeted him on the way back. "Time to start training."

Kakkarot looked up at his father with an open mouth. Bardock said "You didn't think we were starting in the morning, did you?" Bardock paused, then said "No, the best time to start blindfold training is at night."

"But dinner..."

"You can eat when you wake up tomorrow."

"Hai." Kakkarot sighed. There was no going against his father, not if he didn't want it harder on him. They started.

So, what do you guys think? A good chapter? I will try to post the next one as soon as I am possible. Please read and review. Catch you later. 


	19. Chapter 19

Hey you guys. I'm back from Thanksgiving break and I come bearing a gift! A new chapter! This probably means it will be a while before I update though.

And, hey, my faces work as a border so you guys let me know if you think it's better than what I was doing before (I don't have word, so I use notepad and it doesn't keep formatting like astericks or parenthesis)

Also, thank you to Legendary Chikyuu-jin for pointing out my mistake on the capsules in the last chapter. The rest of you who were worrying about that, it was a typo. It has now been fixed and reuploaded. Anyway, onto the story.

:P:P:P:P:P::P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Kakkarot was the one who showed it the most, but all of the Saiyans were looking forward to the tournament tomorrow and each had been doing extra training. Even the children of Kakkarot's group would be competing. It would be fun to see if the earthlings had anything to offer, although they didn't expect much.

Bardock smiled when he saw his son with his group. He called "Don't make them use up all their energy. They'll need some for tomorrow." They would be leaving in the morning at dawn for the tournament because they wanted to be there early.

Kakkarot looked at his father. "Yes, father." He turned back to his troop. "You heard master Bardock." They looked at him.

Miso, Ramen and Bana's son said "But what are we suppossed to do then?"

Kakkarot looked thoughtful "Well, since I can't train your buts into the ground like I usually do..."

Rika, Ramen and Bana's daugher, asked, hopeful "Are we done?"

Kakkarot said "Soldier, did you just interrupt me? Also, I believe you're trying to back out of training."

Rika said "N..no. I'm not. I'm sorry, master Kakkarot!"

Kakkarot then brightened like he had an idea. All of the smaller Saiyans cringed. When Kakkarot looked like that, well it wouldn't be good for them. He said "I've got an idea. Anyone want to guess what it is?"

Pepa asked, hopeful "We're going to the lake?"

Kakkarot said, cheerfuly "Nope. Since the tournament is tomorrow, today you get a exam, but it's a special one. You can't fail!" He saw the other children look at him uneasily. He said "Each of you is going to spar with me one-on-one so I can see if you're good enough to fight in the tournament."

Cayen asked "But...you said we can't fail...I don't get it. What if you beat us?"

Kakkarot said "I meant no punishment will be given if you fail. I suppose I should have said that better."

Cumin cried "You can't keep us from going to the tournament!" He turned to his brother "Can he?"

Cayen shrugged, but looked at Kakkarot, doubtful.

Kakkarot said "It's going to be a five minute spar. If you can stay standing until then, you get to go. If you can't, you don't. You get ten seconds to get up. No flying." He was dragging a stick along the ground "Also, you have to stay inside this ring. If you go outside of it, you lose. Got it? Good."

Pepa cried "I'm gonna go get a timer!"

Kakkarot shrugged "Go fast." She was back in a couple of minutes. Kakkarot cracked his knuckles. "First up, Cumin, because you've got a big mouth!"

Cumin groaned. He stepped into the ring. Kakkarot was going to pulverize him. Kakkarot said "Pepa, you get to say go and time. Say go when you start the timer and time when it hits five minutes."

"Yes, sir."

She put the clock down and set it "Go!"

Kakkarot flew at Cumin.

Cumin dodged him, but he caught his ankle and was thrown. Cumin watched with wide eyes as he was nearing the line. He panicked and threw a ball of energy and it pushed him backward, inside the line. He let out a breath in relief.

Kakkarot saw what he had did by accident 'That's a good tactic.' He said "Did the rest of you see that?" He looked at them. He said "It's something you should practice after exams. It would be useful in a ringed match like the ones tomorrow." He then turned to Cumin and said "You're not done yet." He ran into him and puched him and sent him into the ground. The smaller boy coughed.

Rika asked "How much time left, Pepa?"

Pepa sweatdropped "It's only been a minute, Rika." The others sweatdropped.

Cumin thought 'I'm gonna die! No worse, I'm not going to get to go to the tournament, and then I'll never hear the end of it from Cayen. There's got to be some way to avoid him for a few more minutes.'

Kakkarot saw the boy go completely on the defensive. He said "Stalling isn't a good tactic in battle unless you're preparing for a larger attack or waiting for your comrades to come and assist you. As you are doing neither, I suggest you rethink your strategy." He punched him and sent him flying again.

Cumin rubbed his jaw. His eyes teared. That one had hurt. But how else could he win?

Kakkarot taunted "C'mon, you're not scared are you?"

Cumin cried "I'm not scared of you!" He attacked.

Kakkarot had been goading him for just this reason and blocked him easily, fighting back, when the boy did something unexpected. He used a sneak manueveur and grabbed onto his tail. Kakkarot looked at the boy with a mixed look of appreciation at his fast thinking and annoyance. He said "You have been working on your speed. Good. Now let go of my tail." Cumin let go in awe.

He said "When I do that to my brother, he falls down."

Kakkarot smirked. He said "My father's had me on tail endurance training since I was your age. That won't work on me."

The younger Saiyans all looked at him in awe.

Kakkarot said "Now..."

Cumin looked. He was a couple of inches from the line. Then he saw Kakkarot's fist coming for his face. His eyes widened. He couldn't move, he'd only be able to back up, then he would lose. He braced himself and closed his eyes.

Pepa cried "Time!" Kakkarot paused mid-punch and looked at the clock.

He said "That was fast. Oh, well, looks like you pass, Cumin."

Cumin sat down, dazed. Kakkarot said "Ok, for the rest of you, this is still training for the tournament, so a few pointers, First, did you see how Cumin had his feet open. I could have swept him out of the ring. Be sure to guard your whole body from your opponent."

Cumin's head hung down, shamed. Then his head snapped back up as he heard his teacher's next words "But, what Cumin did when I charged him again was good. Never start a fight with all of your energy. It makes you stronger if your enemy underestimates you. Also, find your enemy's weakness and strike it. Overall, good job."

Cumin grinned at Cayen.

Bardock stood, still watching his son. He smirked, listening in. That was some of the advice that he had given Kakkarot when he was training him. He must have found out about the rules for the ring on one of his trips into town. The blast that Cumin had done inadvertently was an interesting move. He smiled. Kakkarot was becoming a good trainer. He watched the following matches. His son let them all pass, but made it really close on a few more. He started off with negative comments and then the positive ones. He nodded. He did the same with Kakkarot after a training session. It toned down arrogance. He saw all of the smaller children sitting down panting afterward. He called "Kakkarot."

Kakkarot looked up, then came over. He saluted "Master Bardock."

Bardock said "I saw what you did"

Kakkarot looked up at Bardock with a confused frown "What I did?"

Bardock said "With your soldiers. Good job. You might turn out to be a decent trainer someday." He turned, not oblivious to the grin that was spreading across his son's face. He smiled.

Kakkarot asked "I guess that means I'm dismissed?"

Bardock said "Go jump in the lake or something."

Kakkarot grinned. He took off his bandana that he wore to keep his hair out of his eyes and let it hang around his neck. The other children turned to look at him. This usually meant that he was off duty. He had started doing this a couple of years ago. Bandana on- master Kakkarot, bandana off- just kakkarot or brother for sata and pepa.

Suddenly his two younger siblings surrounded him. Pepa asked "Did I really do a good job with my stance, big brother?"

Kakkarot grinned, still happy with the praise from his father. "You bet. You too, Sata. You two haven't been getting extra training from father when I haven't, have you?" He looked at them with suspicion in his mouth, but a smile in his eyes.

Pepa giggled. Sata said "Father said to go jump in a lake."

Kakkarot said "Your point?"

Sata said "Let's go jump in a lake!"

Kakkarot smirked "Yeah, you lot did get pretty dirty getting plowed into the ground."

Pepa said "You're dirty too, mr. cool-ness."

Kakkarot bonked her and said "Baka-sister. You picked that one up from mother, didn't you?"

Pepa rubbed her head, but grinned. "Yep." She turned to the others and cried "Last one to the lake is a rotten dinosaur egg!" They ran off. Kakkarot took off after them.

Chichi saw them leave and looked down at her troop, which were upset at not getting to participate in the tournament, even if they were young. She said "I think that 's enough for the day. How about going to the lake?"

That perked them up. "Yay!" They ran off. Chichi ran after with a laugh. They could really go from being depressed to perky in an instant.

Bardock chuckled as he watched the scene. They may be Saiyans, but they were children too and it was good for them to do things other than train sometimes. He yelled "Oi, Kakkarot, bring back a fish or two, why don't you?" He knew his son was still within hearing range. He heard a faint reply. He turned to his wife who had come outside.

She said "He's really come along, hasn't he?"

Bardock said "All of them have, and he's turning out to be a good trainer. The tournament tomorrow will be interesting, although we'll end up fighting ourselves."

Diari said "Not expecting any challenges?" In a challenging way.

Bardock sweatdropped "Not all humans are as Saiyan like as you and Chichi..."

Diari said "Hn, well, I'll take that as a compliment, but I bet you'll be surprised."

Bardock was relieved at having gotten out of that one. He said "I hope so. It's not something I would mind being wrong about."

Before dawn...

Kakkarot was the first up and then his house and then the rest of them. They had an early breakfast and then the mothers rushed around getting their children dressed and ready and making snacks for later.

Bardock called "Since we're all going out, I'm going to call names. I don't want to have to come back for any of you. Just say ready when I call on you."

They smiled at him, seeing it was meant as a joke.

"Diari."

"Ready."

"Ramen."

"Ready." He took the capsule his wife gave him and put in his vest, it was lunch.

"Bana."

"Ready"

"Caleb"

"Ready" He looked around, lazily, then started. Where was...

"Celeri" Bardock paused, then looked around. "Celeri" he called louder.

Celeri ran up "Sorry, master Bardock. I'm ready."

"Kakkarot."

"Ready!

Bardock went through the rest of the list of children. All were present and accounted for. "Let's go." He had decided in the end that it was ok for them to fly until they got within a mile of the city, then they would walk. He picked up Diari.

She blushed "I can fly too, y'know..."

Bardock said "No one said you couldn't. I just like doing that." Diari smiled at him. She kissed him. Kakkarot made a gagging noise. So did Sata. They all took off at once.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

So, what do you guys think? A good chapter? Please R and R. In the next chapter, the tournament will begin. Jiao. 


	20. Chapter 20

A thousand pardons, my readers, but I will not be able to update this fic until I return from christmas break around two/three weeks from now. I'm sorry. I shall try to give a nice, long chapter then. I was able to update my other Dragonball Z fics, though, if you're reading those, and my Naruto ones. 


	21. Chapter 21

Hello readers. I'm back and I have a new chapter for you. Sorry this took so long to update, but it took researching work and I had to draw up a tournament chart so I could figure out how the fights go. That took time that I didn't really have until now, being busy with exams and then not having computer access for around a month. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, I will make an attempt sometime soon to get openoffice.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV When they arrived at the stadium, not too many were there yet. They walked up to the registration table, getting looks from the people already there and the people at the table. The Saiyans smirked.  
The receptionist looked up at them in awe. They all looked so similar. Were they in the same family? And wow, they were built. If they were as strong as they looked... She asked "I assume you're here to register?"

Ramen and Caleb made annoyed noises. Bardock said "Yes. Do we sign up there?"

"Hai."

"Thank you." Bardock signed his name first and set the example for the rest of the Saiyans. The woman objected when Kakkarot stepped up. "He should sign up in the junior division."

Bardock said "The junior division?"

"For children."

Bardock said "My son is no ordinary child. He will be fine in the adult division. As will the rest of them."

"You'll all have to sign liability waivers."

"Nani?"

The woman shook her head. These people sure were strange. She said "It's a piece of paper that says we aren't responsible for what happens to the child during the fight if they enter the adult division." Bardock shrugged and signed the paper for Kakkarot.

The Saiyans were all relieved when they got out of the line.

Bana said "Geez. I'll never understand humans. Did that one think we were going to take it out on her if our cubs got hurt? That doesn't make any sense. We'd go after the ones that did it."

Ramen said "Maybe signing it's a promise to not hurt them then."

Bana said "If someone hurts my baby, I'll rip them apart."

Bardock paused, causing all of them to stop. He turned around and adressed the group in Saiyago "All of you, listen to me, for this is very important. There is to be no killing in this tournament, understand me?"

"What?"

"What are we suppossed to do with them then?"

Bardock said "Defeat them, but do not kill them. Understand? This is a tournament, not a war or an extermination. If we are to be on trading terms with this place we must do this. Anyone violating this order will face severe consequences." They all nodded and paled a little at Bardock's severe tone and face. No one wanted to go up against Bardock or make him angry. He was the strongest of them all. They all found seats in a section near the ring.

Bana asked "What now? When does this thing start?" She saw a couple of men who looked like they were setting up and yelled "When does this thing start?"

The man jumped, but yelled back "In a couple of hours."

Celeri sighed "What are we going to do until then?"

Caleb said "We could eat."

"That's not going to take very long." Diari commented.

Bardock said "True. Why don't we go through a training routine? That will take about an hour."

Ramen and Bana cracked their knuckles. Ramen said "Sounds good. I could use a warm up."

"Me too." The rest of the adults were in agreement and the others weren't adverse to the idea.

Chichi asked "All of us? Even my group?"

Bardock smiled "Why not? They could use some excersize."

In the stands...

As more people arrived, the scene attracted more and more attention. There, down on the grounds with the ring was a group of around 20 people, more than half of that group being children. And it looked like they were fighting.

The announcer came back from the ground, having went to find out what was going on. He went back to where he was standing and turned to the group of people who had bullied him into going to find out what was going on. He said "They're training"  
"Training? So it hasn't started yet?"

"No. It doesn't start for an hour."

"All of them can't be participating!"

He said "The toddlers aren't participating."

"They're young for the junior division."

The announcer said quietly "They're all entering the adult division."

"What?!"

"That's a mockery! They're children! Some of the world's best martial artists have come to fight in this tournament. You can't let children in the adult division."

"They signed the waivers. There's no more we can do. They'll probably lose in the preliminaries. Calm down."

On the ground...

The Saiyans finished up their light training. Bardock asked "Diari. Is there enough food packed for everyone?"

Diari nodded. She said "I have the other capsules."

They walked back to their seats. They were occupied. A stress mark appeared on Bana's head. She walked forward. She said "Those seats are ours. Get out."

They turned to her. One said "I don't see your name on it."

Bana growled. She then smirked and called "Master Bardock, it's not counted as fighting if I just throw some humans a few rows down, does it?"

Bardock shrugged, giving permission. They had been given the chance to move. He called "I would move, while you have the chance to do it of your own will." He was laughed at. Bana growled and chucked two of them into another section. The rest ran away. They sat back down and had lunch.

The announcer and several of the others had seen the throw and sweatdropped. The announcer thought 'It's going to be a crazy tournament this year.'

After what seemed like forever, all fighters were called down for the preliminaries. Bardock looked at the copy of the chart, so did the other officers. He smiled. "It looks like none of us will be fighting each other until the semi-finals."

Bana said "Which means a lot of meaningless fights..."

Bardock cracked his neck "Or another warmup." He smirked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Here is a listing of the numbers of Bardock and crew. There are 128 total contestants.

Bardock-#33 Diari-#115 Kakkarot-#2 Sata-#43 Pepa-#74 Bana-#102 Ramen-#69 Rika-#109 Miso-#28 Caleb-#54 Celeri-#84 Cayen-#90 Cumin-#59 Chichi-#17

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The announcer called "Let the first match of the preliminaries begin. Will numbers one and two please step up, into the ring."

Bana teased "Of all the luck. I don't go until almost the end and squirt here goes first!"

Kakkarot said "I'm not a squirt."

Bana said "Do something interesting in the ring. One second fights aren't interesting."

Kakkarot answered "They also take longer. I want to get this over with and get to the real fighting."

"True..." She paused, then shrugged "Whatever. Have fun. Lucky draw."

Kakkarot rolled his eyes and stepped up. He looked at his opponent. He was taller than him, about his mother's height, but was definately an ordinary human. He didn't feel dangerous at all. All he had was a sword. Kakkarot looked at it. It wasn't even a very good one in comparision to the ones his father had shown him. The match began. The man just stood there looking like he didn't want to fight. Then he looked away, to the announcer "Hey, isn't this kid supposed to be in the junior division?"

Kakkarot stressmarked and asked "It's over when I throw him out of the ring right?"

The announcer laughed nervously. He remembered what the woman had done earlier. He said "Yes, the last person left in the ring wins."

"Good." Kakkarot tossed the man out by his belt and he landed on his but about 20 feet away. He stepped down. "What's with all the noise from the humans," He said in Saiyago "They sound like they're scared or something. I just dropped him. I didn't even really throw him."

The announcer sweatdropped and said "Number two advances." He then called the next few matches, none of which the Saiyans paid much attention to, except to roll their eyes at them. At least they were fairly quick. Finally it was Chichi's turn. "Will contestants numbers 17 and 18 please step up to the ring, please?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII So, what do you guys think? Who do you think should win the tournament? What do you think should go down? Be sure to R and R and let me know. The tournament shall continue in the next chapter. Ja ne. 


	22. Chapter 22

Okay, I know you guys are probably going to hate me for stalling again, but I thought this was really important. I don't like the matchups in the original DB tournament. Who do you guys want to see fight each other once the preliminaries are over?

Bardock Diari Kakkarot Sata (Sata and Pepa are Kakkarot's younger brother and sister)  
Pepa (Sata's twin)

Bana Ramen Rika Miso

Rika and Miso are the children of Bana and Ramen.  
Bana and Ramen

Celeri Caleb Cayen Cumin (Cayen and Cumin are the sons of Celeri and Caleb)

Also, what cannon characters would you like to see make an appearance? Oh, and I need help with the way a tournament is structured too. How many are supposed to make it passed the prelims, how are those matches structured, how many make it to the semi-finals, etc. That would help a lot. Thanks. Don't kill me, I will get another real chapter up after I get this worked out. 


	23. Chapter 23

I'm sorry about the wait again, you guys. I've been really preoccupied with Found in the Rain lately and it's been taking up most of my time. But I've decided who will be paired up at the finals. Also, I decided to have 12 finalists for the tournament. Below are the matchups for the semi-finals of the tournament.

Oh yes, and please forgive me for just giving the outcomes of most of the preliminary fights. It would take forever to get through them if I didn't. Also, forgive me if I get a few details off. It's been a while since I've seen DB.

Match 1 Bardock vs. Caleb Match 2 Kakkarot vs. Tien Match 3 Master Roshi vs. Diari Match 4 Bana vs. Krillen Match 5 Celeri vs. Ramen Match 6 Yamcha vs. Ranfan

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Chichi was up against another man like the one Kakkarot had fought. She saw her dad in the crowd and yelled "Hi, daddy!"

"Be careful, honey!" He yelled back.

The man she was fighting was thinking 'She's not one of them, she doesn't have a tail...' He said "Little girl, get out of the ring and go participate in the junior division."

Chichi grew angry. She said "That was my friend who fought earlier and I'll beat you too!"

The man sighed. He didn't really like fighting a little girl. He said "Tell you what, little girl, I'll let you have the first shot."

Kakkarot heard what was going on. He said "He's going to wish he hadn't done that!"

Bana laughed "The fight's over already. Fast, but still funny. The look on that guy's face will be great." They all watched as Chichi yelled and punched him out of the ring. "Yep, priceless." She laughed. "Who's up next?"

Celeri said "None of ours is up until your son."

"Miso. In about...5 rounds, not too long...I guess, still, it's kind of boring, don't you think so, Bardock?"

"Hm?" Bardock was watching the current match. There was a grey haired man, who actually seemed to have a decent fighting style. He was different from the others.

"Winner, Jackie Chun!"

Bardock thought 'Jackie Chun, I wonder if I will fight him in the semi-finals...' "Did you say something, Bana?"

"Bardock-sir, did you find something interesting?"

"Watch the human named Jackie Chun. I believe he will make it to the finals."

Bana was surprised, so were the other Saiyans "Hai"

They all watched when Bana's four year old got up to fight. He got beat by an older bald boy with dots on his head. Bardock thought 'His fighting style reminds me of the old man. I wonder if he is his student.'

Out of the next fights that the Saiyans and company were in, Bardock, Diari, Bana, Ramen, Caleb and Celeri made it to the semi finals through both of their fights. Chichi lost when her second fight was up against the old man from before. There would be a break and then they would fight the next day.

They followed Bardock to look at the semi-finals list. Bardock said "Look like it's you and me, Caleb."

Kakkarot said "I get the three eyes."

Bardock said "You get the old man, Diari. Be careful with him. He's stronger than he's showing everyone."

"Hai."

Bana found her name on the chart and stressmarked "I'm against the little bald kid."

Bardock said "If it's any compensation, I think he's the student of the old man. He might make it an interesting fight."

Bana snorted "Perhaps, for all of the five seconds it will take."

Ramen said "Look's like I'm fighting your wife, Caleb. Hope you don't mind."

Caleb said "Nah, I fight her all the time. You should watch out for her."

Celeri said "Yes, I've been looking forward to a challenging fight. All out?"

Ramen looked at Bardock, who said "No going Oozaru. Other than that, don't kill anyone else and...have fun." They grinned feraly.

Celeri looked at the last match on the chart and saw the purple haired woman and the black haired boy that travelled with the flying cat were going to fight. She said "How did that girl make it this far, and she's against that rooster hair boy."

Bardock said "Trickery. The rooster-head's just lucky, so far as I can tell. He is a little better than the other humans that came, though."

Celeri asked "Where do we go now?"

Bardock said "A hotel. The matches start in the morning."

"Hai." They followed Bardock to the hotel.

The receptionist looked up to see the large group. 'They look kind of strange...' Bardock said "I made a reservation."

"You're all fighters in the tournament."

"Most of us."

"Hai, then the rest are your guests?"

"Yes, and I reserved three double rooms."

"Name?"

"Bardock."

"Ah, I see, Mr. Bardock, rooms 321,322, and 323. Here are your keys."

"Thank you." He took the keys and kept one. He gave one to Ramen and the last to Caleb. "Let's go check out the rooms."

"Hai."

"Hai."

They went to check out the rooms. Diari decided she'd cool off for a bit in the room, so did Chichi, so her group stayed with her. Bardock said "As for the rest of you, you can do what you like, just don't kill anyone and try not to destroy anything. If you would like to train, the tournament grounds would probably be a good place." They split up.

Chichi took Celeri and Diari with her to go shopping, to the older women's protests. They did go however, for two reasons. First, they were bored. Second, their fights weren't until the second part of the tournament, so there was no point training yet.

Ramen asked "Are you going to train?"

Caleb said "You bet. I'm facing Captain Bardock in the first round tomorrow. I'm going to lose, but, I'm still going to try my hardest."

Ramen said "Yeah. Need a sparring partner?"

"That depends? You looking to get beat?"

Ramen grinned "Big words for someone who's going down."

Caleb grinned "Bring it on."

Diari poked her head out of her room into the hall and said "Take it down to the tournament ring. I'm sure Bardock wouldn't like it if you destroyed the hotel while we're staying in it."

Both Saiyans rubbed the back of their heads 'Oops.' "I forgot we were still in the building." Caleb said. Ramen said "Me too."

"Go on. Do you guys have a food capsule? You're going to get hungry."

They both looked and came up with nothing. Diari tossed them one. "Don't lose it. Have fun."

"Hai." They left.

Diari lay back on the bed, thinking. Her fights hadn't been very hard in the preliminaries, but she was fighting the old white haired man next and he had even caught Bardock's interest. It was sure to be a tough fight. Kakkarot's fight was before hers. She had seen the three eyes fight too. He had some interesting techniques. How did he copy himself like that? It was a good technique. She sighed. Worrying would get her nowhere. She sat up "Hey, kids, how about we go get some icecream?"

Rika asked "What's that?"

"A cold treat."

"But we all lost."

Diari said "You did well. Come on, I'm paying. It's good, better than cake."

The children remembered the cake that Diari had made and cheered. They followed Diari to an icecream shop.

The next morning...

They were all up a couple of hours before the matches were to begin.

Bana looked at Caleb. She said "You look pretty awake for someone who only got a couple of hours of sleep. Why sleep at all?"

Caleb said "The nightguards made me leave the tournament grounds around midnight. Then I did some underwater training at the river that runs by here. I decided I better get at least a couple of hours."

Bardock said "Wise decision. If you hadn't, you wouldn't be in fighting shape today. We'll just do warmups this morning."

"Hai." They went down to the tournament grounds and did warmups. When they had finished that and breakfast, the tournament was about to begin.

"Will the contestants Bardock and Caleb please step down into the ring."

Caleb cracked his neck. Bardock cracked his knuckles and they flew down to the ring, landing on the ring floor.

The announcer had gotten over his shock of what they could do and said, sweating slightly, and baking away "Match one, begin!" He ran behind the wall, only poking his head around it to watch.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII The semi-finals will take place in the next chapter. I hope to have it up sooner than previous chapters. Until next time, Ja ne. 


	24. Chapter 24

I know, I'm not supposed to post chapters for just an author's note, but I had to, for those of you who are waiting on this story. Right now, I'm focusing most of my energy on my Naruto stories Found in the Rain and the Perfect Vessel, so I may not update for a while. I'm deciding right now whether i should take this off the site and put it back on later when it is completed or just let it sit unfinished until I can resume working on it. I would appreciate feedback on this, I'm leaning towards taking it off and reposting it in the future when I can finish it. 


End file.
